The Mage's Tale
by Angel of Fire1
Summary: Welcome to the place where mage's rule, one is destined to save the world with his odd group of rag-tag friends, *yaoi* *Finished*
1. Fight Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin's, though I really wish I do. Don't think Sage would like it though… he he he.

Sage: /*glares/*

I tend to beat… er… torture him. I'm sorry, I should be working on "The Others" But I really got into writing this, and it's a lot of fun. Sorry for any mistakes that spell check didn't catch and neither did I. I read over it, but I may have missed something. Anyways, thank you for even coming here, and I hope you enjoy! 

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 1- Fight Against Time

"Suffice to say, it's a stupid stereotype! Not all Elves are archers! For your information, I am an elf with a sword! SWORD!!" Sage growled.

"It was just a thought!" Sage mumbled incoherently as he pulled out his sword to emphasis his words.

"Hey, Look at it this way. At least you have the green outfit down." Sage ignored the words of the other.

"If I didn't over pity you because of your curse." Sage muttered as he turned once more to his friend. 

"Rowen, why were you cursed anyways? What did you do?" Rowen shrugged.

"That's on a need to know basis." Rowen retorted, flapping his wings slightly.

"You are pretty pathetic for a unicorn. I mean Pegasus. I mean, well, you know what I mean. You can't fly." Rowen glared at Sage, well, the best a boy cursed with the form of a unicorn could.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." Sage shrugged.

"Well, Sorry. I just thought that if you got the wings, you could use them."

"Nope. Sorry. Can't. Oh well. Maybe one day I'll figure it out. Though I can't wait to be human again." He rubbed up against Sage.

"Because then…." Sage laughed. 

"In another life time horsey boy. Harness your hormones if you catch my drift. No pun intended."

" But…. But… but… Aww."Sage chuckled softly. He and Rowen may argue all the time, but deep down he'd do anything to help rid his friend of the curse that plagued him.

"Come on Rowen, we have to find a sage, or something like that."

"Sage said sage, he he he. Well, anyways, what is a sage going to do for me? I don't need to be healed, I need to be cured of this curse." Sage shrugged.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda desperate. Curses put on you by the strongest black Mage in the world are not that easy to get off." Rowen shrugged.

"Hey, I can't help what happened."

"Well, maybe you could. You never told me how this came upon you." Rowen glared at him.

"Need to know basis. I already told you that." Sage sighed.

"Well, the closest town to here is I believe Dercren. We can go there and get a place to sleep."

"News flash. I am a horse. Unicorn."

"Pegasus."

"Shut up!" Rowen growled as Sage laughed.

"Yes, I am well aware that you are a Pegasus/ Unicorn. So?"

"I cannot fit in a hotel room." Sage grinned.

"Hmm, I guess you get to go in a stable."

"NO! Not the stable." Rowen whimpered.

"The stables are evil. They're Cold, and smelly, and… Eww!" Sage sighed.

"You know that you're just trying to get me to stay out in the cold with you, right? And you know that is plain evil, right?" Rowen grinned.

"I know." Rowen stated with a smile forming on his lips.

"It is very creepy that you are a Winged Unicorn and you can give me that evil grin." Rowen grinned again, as Sage shuddered.

"You are pure evil!"

"Actually…" Rowen's voice trailed off.

"Ok, fine Rowen, you win. We'll sleep outside today. Just like every other day. Under those stars that I am beginning to hate. They keep me up at night, and…"

"For an Elf, you sure are whinny."

"Why are there so many stereotypes of elves? What did we do?" Rowen laughed.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Is anybody?" Sage shrugged.

"Probably not." The two walked in silence for about an hour, until they arrived at Dercren.

"So, this is the town of the elders." Rowen glanced around and snickered.

"I can tell." Sage hit Rowen's side.

"The wisest men in the world live here. I believe that maybe one will know of the curse set upon you." Rowen's eyes lit up.

"Someone here might actually know about it? That is good, very very good." Sage nodded.

"My mother took me here when I was little. I got to meet the head elder. He was the one who told my mother that even though I was an elf, I had high flows of magic in me, and that she should train me. That's why I know some sorcery." Rowen nodded.

"That would explain how you were able to break my holdings when Talpa had me." Sage nodded.

" Yes, I used magic. It was the first thing that I thought of, so I did it." Rowen smiled.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. You saved my horse hide for nothing." Sage laughed.

"I wouldn't say nothing. I got a best friend in the bargain, didn't I?" Rowen nodded rapidly, head bobbing up and down. Sage smiled softly, not prone to grin like Rowen did, as he led Rowen off to the town hall.

~~~***~~~

"I'm not a witch! Get that fire away from me! Mum!" Cye Mouri turned towards his mother desperately, but all he got in response was a sympathetic look.

"Mum!" Cye exclaimed as he backed away from the group of people in front of him. Suddenly, he bolted, pumping his feet and straining his muscles to go faster. He wasn't a witch. It was all an accident. He had read up on a book of spells that he had gotten from the elder of his town, and when he had hurt his leg, he tried to heal it. How was he supposed to know that it would work? Well, not actually work, but it would go in a bizarre way, and end up summoning a demon? A demon that he had hid in his room hoping that no one would find out about. And a demon that stupidly went out in public.

"Master, you can't leave me. I'm going to follow you if you try!" the demon laughed.

"Just, go away! All you've done is cause me trouble. I'm being run out of my town on accusation that I am a witch!"

"Dude, have you ever stopped to think about the fact that maybe you ARE a witch?"

"I most certainly am not! My mother is not a witch! She makes pottery."

"And your dad?"

"Well…" Cye's voice trailed off.

"He died when I was a lad. I've lived with my mother ever since."

"Maybe he was a witch."

"My mother would have told me."

"Maybe she didn't know." Cye rolled his eyes.

"Just please, be quiet! All you're doing in ruining my life, thank you very much. I should never have read that book. I didn't think I had any magic, or whatever it is that you need to do what was in that book."

"Yeah, magic would be right, man."

"Stop with that vulgar slang! Where did you learn it anyways?"

"Hey! I am a demon! I say weird things."

"I've noticed." Cye muttered as Ryo glared at him.

" Anyways, Master, if you really want to get away, I can use some magic. It's black, he he he. Just a little time spell, it wont hurt them, and it will wear off in about 2 hours." Cye looked on oddly at Ryo.

"Can you actually do that?" Ryo grinned as he nodded. Cye watched as Ryo outstretched his arm, opening his arm and revealing his palm. He muttered some words that Cye couldn't understand, obviously a different language, as the people behind them froze.

"Well, they're taken care of. So, who says we get out of here?" Cye nodded rapidly as the two took off in a run again.

~~~***~~~

"Elder Talmar, is there any way to help him?" the elder listened carefully as Rowen explained what the curse was, and who had done it to him.

"The great Talpa has bestowed this curse on you? Why?" 

"That is something that I wish not to tell you." Slowly, the older man nodded.

"I understand. Well, with the fact that this spell was cast upon you by the strongest black mage this world has ever seen or known, I doubt that any magic but the white Mage's himself, the one destined to battle Talpa, can rid you of the curse." Rowen cursed silently to himself.

"Sir, do you have any idea of who the White Mage is? My mother told me the story of the White and Black Mage when I was but a child, but I do remember that the White mage lost, and that he was destroyed, and that the new white Mage is supposed to be resurrected in a prince. Do you know who the prince is?" Elder Talmar nodded.

"The prince of Escaldia. His name I do not know. He is supposed to take on the powers this year, at the day of his 16th." Sage nodded, and then bowed.

"Thank you for your help sir. I will tell my mother of your help. She will greatly appreciate it." The elder smiled at the boy before him.

"You were always such a good child." Sage blushed at the compliment.

"I had a good teacher."

"Yes, your mother is a great woman. Not even your birth stopped her from her teachings. I remember how she took you to her classes. All the children loved you, the little elf baby." He laughed softly.

"I can't believe that your father would just…" He sighed.

"I understand sir." Sage murmured.

"I can't wait to go home and see my mother again. Rowen, I think her students would find you to their liking. Some of them as young as 6 years of age, would love the "Giant horsey." Rowen glared at Sage.

"You are not taking me to a school with a bunch of little kids."

"Actually, she has only one class with children. The others are teenagers older then us." Rowen smiled at that idea.

"I think I would like to meet your mother. She sounds like a great woman."

"She is. She even is the one who fights with a sword. She taught me everything." Rowen grinned. So, the elf- boy had learned how to fight from his mommy.

"Well, your mother seems to be wise. Maybe she can help with the curse." Sage smiled.

"I never thought of that. Maybe she could." Rowen again smiled. He liked the idea of more help in his problem. He needed to get his real body back by his 16th birthday. He just had to.

"Well, I lived in Helkta. We can visit there next. Again, thank you sir for helping us." Elder Talmar smiled. 

"It was my pleasure." Sage bowed slowly, and on a second thought, Rowen attempted to do the same.

"Well, come on Rowen. It is late, let up go rest, and tomorrow I can go home." Rowen nodded, as Sage led them from the building.

~~~***~~~

"Duo Maxwell! Get in your seat, now!" 

"Aww, but Miss Date, me 'an Heero were just having a little fun!" the other boy glared at the bouncy brunette, as Miss Date sighed.

"I think that if you want to phrase that better, it would be I was having a little fun. I think the last thing Heero was doing was enjoying himself."

"Yeah Duo, listen to the teacher."

"Hilde, be quiet!" Hilde laughed at her braided friend.

"Hey, I'm not the one getting in trouble. It was ALL you." Duo glared at the girl who laughed again.

"Ok class, calm down and get seated. Today we're learning healing spells, Ok? And Duo, please say you remembered your notebook today."

"Umm… Oops." Miss Date sighed, as she handed the boy a clean notebook.

"This is the last one I'm giving you. No wonder you keep failing your tests." She muttered as the class began to laugh.

"Hey! I resent that remark Ma'am! I have passed one!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Duo. It was my mistake." She rolled her eyes as Duo grinned. It was then that the door opened and two figures appeared in the doorway. Miss Date looked up at the tall elf entered the room, a winged unicorn at his side.

"Sage?" She asked slightly as a big smile formed on the elf's face.

"So, this is your mom. She's pretty." Sage nodded as his mother, ignoring her students, bolted over to the new entrant, pulling him into a hug.

"I can't believe you're actually home." She whispered as he smiled.

"I need your help. When do you finish all your classes? Rowen and I'll talk to you after then." She turned to the horse.

"So, this is Rowen, I presume." Sage nodded.

"It's nice to meet you milady." The unicorn bowed slightly. Miss Date looked on with wide eyes.

"You… talk!" he nodded.

"I'm cursed. We need your help."

"Hey Miss Date! Who are those people? Err… elf and winged thing."

"Duo, I am talking to my son and his friend. Can't you be quiet for once on your life?"

"The elves your son? Cool!" The others in the class nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he is my son. I ran up and hugged a 15 year old because I am a child molester." She rolled her eyes at the brunette, once again speaking out of turn.

"Wait. Your son is an elf. Miss Date slept with an elf! Ha ha ha!" Hilde pointed out with a laugh.

"Now Hilde, be nice. Miss Date's personal life is not of our concern, right Heero?" the boy blinked slightly as he turned to the blonde girl.

"Yeah Relena, whatever." Relena smiled triumphantly. 

"See? Heero agrees with me."

"No, Heero agrees with you because he wants you to shut up. There is a difference." Relena glared at the blue haired girl, who grinned.

"Aww, is Relena scared of the truth?" Relena said nothing and turned her attention back to the odd pair that had just entered.

"Mom, you better go back to your class. We'll just wait back here." She nodded slightly as she walked back to the front of the class. 

"Ok, where was I? Umm, healing spells. Right, yeah, got it. OK, well, healing spells are ones where, unless you are a strong magician, you wont be able to do without something to act as the healing implement." She continued on as Sage and Rowen settled on the floor in the back of the room.

"Wow, your mom seems real nice. Seems to enjoy fooling around with that one braided kid, but other then that, still seems nice." Sage laughed.

"She told me about him before. He's a lot of fun to be around, but he's not very good with magic." Rowen laughed.

"Sage?" Sage glanced up at his mother's words.

"Yes?"

"Can you show the class a healing spell?"

"What do I heal?"

"Catherine has a broken leg." He nodded as he rose to his feet. He walked over to the girl who was obviously Catherine, and took her foot in his hands. She winced slightly, but said nothing. He closed his eyes and focused on the hurt limb, as he began to glow.

"Exus de nae lesnoe e kareme." He said softly, low enough that most kids in the class couldn't hear. Suddenly his eyes opened and he helped Catherine to her feet. She immediately stepped forward and grinned.

"It's healed!" She exclaimed as she hugged the bewildered Sage. 

"That would be what a healing spell does." He stated as he walked back to the back of the room and again took his seat against Rowen. They sat and waited for the class to finish, Sage being called to the front to demonstrate another spell. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the pair, the class came to an end, and they got to speak with Sage's mom. Or so they thought. Unbeknownst to them, she had yet another class to attend.

"Oh man." Sage muttered as Rowen nodded. Sage watched the students file into the class. Her 6th year students. Ones that were getting good, and also good enough to cast pranks on campus. They were the seniors of the academy, or where she taught. If it was large enough to be an academy, he really didn't know. 

"Ok, sixth years. I know you don't want to learn, and just as well because I really don't want to teach, especially with the fact that my son is here, but it's my job, and I have to." Miss Date stated as she quickly pulled back her long black hair with a blue ribbon.

"Ok, pull out your notebooks to section 4, black magic." The kids grinned, and there was a chorus of murmurs.

"Yes, black magic. You were bound to learn it sometime, I just held it off because, well, black magic is BAD." Sage rolled his eyes. His mother really knew how to over exaggerate on everything.

"Come on Miss Date, you know that Black magic is so much cooler then White magic!" One of the students, Dais, exclaimed from the back of the classroom.

"Dais! That is not true! The healing powers of White magic are far more important then inflicting damage on another human!" Dais rolled his eyes, but silenced.

"Miss Date, do we get to blow things up?"

"For the last time Dorothy, no. You've been asking that since your first year here."

"Well, it is a real question. I mean, I am here to learn magic to fight in the army. I need fighting spells, not healing."

"Actually, you need both. What are you to do if your men get hurt? You can't take on the entire army yourself." Dorothy held her arms over her chest as she glared at the one who had spoken. A quiet boy that sat in the back of the class, who was obviously the best spell caster in the class. Chang Wufei.

"Actually Dorothy, Wufei is right. All his points are true." Dorothy said nothing and began scribbling in her notebook.

"You'll pay, Chang." She muttered to the other boy, who shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter, I can out do you in any spells." Dorothy grumbled, as the other students laughed.

"So, Ma'am, since no one else is smart enough to ask, who is the guy and the horse in the back?" Kayura asked as she pointed to the sleeping figure, curled up against the pale blue horse. Sage's eyes fluttered open as he sat up and yawned, stretching his limbs.

"Oh my gosh! He's got pointy ears!" She pointed out as Sekhmet grinned to her.

"That, milady, is an elf."

"Well, what is he doing in our classroom?"

"And what is the horse thingy doing too for that matter?" 

"For your information. The "elf" Is my son, and the "Horse thingy" is his cursed friend Rowen." The kids gave her awkward looks.

"Cursed? What kind of curse?" Miss Date shrugged.

"I will find out tonight, after you all are back in your dorms."

"Aww…." The kids complained.

"Come on, we have to get back to work." With a groan, the class began to work diligently once more.

"Sally, what's the answer to number seven?" Dais whispered as the female glared at him. Suddenly he was struck with a pain up his side.

"No cheating." Miss Date warned as Dais whimpered. Finally the pain dulled, and he got back to work, leaving Sally alone. After the class had finished, and the students had left, Miss Date turned to her son.

"Tea. I know that you love it. Why don't we have a cup of it? And we can discuss everything, ok?" Sage nodded towards his mother.

"Come on Rowen, you get to see my home." Rowen grinned.

"That would be great. Can I actually sleep inside?" Miss Date grinned.

"Of course! Do you mean to tell me that you boys have been sleeping in the cold at night? Well, we can't have that! You have to sleep inside at least today. You could get sick Sage, and you know that is his condition Rowen can't heal you." Sage sighed.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Now about that tea…" He trailed off as his mother grinned.

"Let's go home." She stated as she led the two away.

~~~***~~~

"Ok Ryo, you got us into this mess, you figure out where we sleep tonight." Ryo sat on the forest floor.

"Night master." He muttered as he curled up.

"Hey! I am not sleeping here!" Ryo's left eye cracked open.

"And why not?" Ryo asked, as he sat up.

"Because it is filthy, and wet, and chilling to the bone, and I will not sleep here!"

"Suit yourself." Ryo shrugged as he closed his eyes again.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Where am I going to sleep?" Cye demanded at the boy ignored him. Cye glared at the body, trying to mentally hit the boy.

"What I'd give for a soft bed." He muttered as he sat against a tree trunk. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm up his frigid body. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, thinking of warm, happier thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his chest and body, as his eyes flew open. He turned towards the source of the extra weight, eyes landing on the wing of his companion, who was now curled up against the auburn boy. Cye smiled, and snuggled closer to the demon's warmth. Maybe Ryo wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"There Master. No yelling at me. I kept you warm." Cye glared at the boy. And maybe he wasn't.

~~~***~~~

Miss Date sipped diligently at her tea, before speaking again.

"So it was Talpa who did this to you?" Rowen nodded. She glanced at the boy.

"My magic is not strong enough to rid you of this curse, but I can tell you the spell needed. Its called "Harseos de Fringioues" and it will change you back to what you once were." Rowen nodded.

"Do you know of anyone powerful enough to remove it?" She sighed.

" That I don't. I apologize greatly. I only hope that my hospitality will help you. And my son." Rowen turned to Sage.

"I think your son has already helped me, plenty." Sage smiled faintly, a soft blush across his cheeks.

"Wow, Rowen, I am truly amazed! You got him to blush, and you didn't even try. Not even I can do that." Rowen laughed as Sage's face flushed even more.

"See? He's bright red!" she exclaimed. At these words, Sage turned away to regain his composure.

"Sorry honey, it was just amusing." She patted Sage's shoulder lightly.

"Well, why don't you to get to bed? You have an early day in front of you." The two boys nodded as Sage led them to his room.

"Rowen, I'm sorry about the lack of a horse resting place. I can get some blankets to soften the ground." Rowen shrugged.

"Its OK. I'm getting used to the hard floor." Sage sighed as he crawled into his bed. He tossed in his bed, for some reason not being able to sleep.

"Sage, will you stop being so antsy or whatever? Your lack of the ability to sleep is causing me not to sleep."

"Sorry." Sage muttered. Again he tossed in his sleep, as Rowen sighed.

"Sage…" He warned. Sage muttered something incoherently as he refrained from moving.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, since when did my tossing bother you? I've always tossed, and before I was using you as a pillow."

"I dunno. I just can't sleep. And since I can't sleep, it's annoying me."

"Well, again, sorry." Unbeknownst to Sage, Rowen shrugged, telling him that is was OK.

"Sage, I want to thank you for all your help. I just have to tell you something. I have to become myself by October 10th, OK?" Sage shrugged.

" I don't know if I can do that. We can try, but…"

"No! I have to!" 

"OK, We will. Somehow. Its in 14 days, right?" Rowen nodded.

"Then we'll go to Miranela, and we'll ask if the Mage that lives there can lift the curse. I would go to Escaldia to see the prince, but it is too far away."

"Again Sage, thank you. And that would be great by the way." Sage grinned.

"Then that is what we shall do." 

~~~***~~~

Sage knocked slowly on the door of Cale, one of the strongest Mages known, having just arrived in Miranela moments before. Slowly the door creaked open, and to the two travelers bewilderment, no one was there opening it.

"Come in! I've been expecting you." Sage gave Rowen an odd glance as the two followed the voice into the building. The room was dark and humid, and Sage could have sworn that a rat ran by as they entered.

"Umm… Mage Cale? We have come to request your assistance." Sage called out as the room flew to light. Sage winced and covered his eyes, as they adjusted to the new surroundings. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere, silken garbs of Midnight blue billowing around him. He grinned at the elf, recognizing who it was.

"Ahh, it's the son of Siris. What a great lady she is. She's got nothing on my magic abilities, but still." Sage smiled faintly.

" I see that you know my mother. She has sent us, well, sort of."

"Yes, I know your mother." Cale began, ignoring Sage's words.

" She was the one who bedded an elf. Had the half-breed child. Yes, we all know her." Sage gulped slightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way to her. I came for your help, though I am her son, the half-breed."

"And why should I help someone, someone who disgraced our town until we ran you and your mother out."

"I… I was born here?" Sage asked softly, violet eyes wide with wonder.

"Sir, with all due respect, Sage isn't here for your help, I am. I am cursed by the black mage Talpa. You are one of the strongest mages alive, and I wish for your help in removing it. Please, Sage has nothing to do with this. He's just a… half-breed elf that I had take me here, for my lack of knowledge on Miranela's location. All he is good for is to be stared at." Sage looked at Rowen in horror.

"What?" Rowen ignored the blonde.

"Sir, you must help me. I must have this curse removed! I just must!" Cale looked over the unicorn, then back at the elf.

"And you have no true connection to that… thing, correct?" Rowen nodded as Sage stood aghast at what the boy had said. 

"He is useless to me."

"Then I will help. Come here later, tomorrow, without the elf, and then I can see about the curse." Rowen bowed as he had done before, hooves to the front of his body.

"Thank you sir. I will do that. Come on, half-breed." Numbly Sage followed the other out of the home.

~~~***~~~

"How dare you say that about me! I'd hit you if it weren't animal abuse! I thought you were my friend! I thought that what I was didn't bother you. You aren't exactly Mr. Wonderful yourself! You're blue and have a horn and wings!" Sage let out a strangled sob.

"I… I…" He failed to finish his sentence as he turned away from the winged Unicorn. With a deep, ragged breath, Sage began to walk away from Rowen.

"Sage, I don't mean those things! But I am well aware that I have to be dirty to get him to help me! I have to side with him and get on his good side. And, well, he hates you." Sage froze, mid-step, as he turned to face Rowen.

"You think that gives you an excuse to insult my very being? You think that gives you a reason to insult what I am? You think that gives you a reason to get away with calling me a miserable half-breed? It doesn't!" Sage brushed the tears away from his cheeks. He hung his head, long ears hanging sadly.

"I'm leaving. You're on your own Rowen. I hope you feel good about what you did." Sage's head rose.

"Good bye. It was nice to have a friend while it lasted." And with those bitter words, Sage turned to leave.

"Sage…" Rowen muttered as he watched the blonde walk away.

"Don't worry friend, I'll come for you once I get my body back. Don't you worry, I will." And with that vow, Rowen left in search of a place to spend the night.

~~~***~~~

Sage walked slowly to the gate of Miranela, head hung, eyes fixed on the floor. It was then that he ran head on with another person.

"Sorry." He muttered, as he continued walking.

"Master! He has pointy ears! What does that make him?" 

"I'm a damn, half-breed elf." 

"Well, you don't sound very happy." Sage sighed and lifted his head to have his eyes meet a set of sea green ones.

"Well, you guessed right." He stated.

"Hey, Master, what's the matter with him? Why is he hanging his head?"

"Because he's sad Ryo."

"Sad?" Ryo asked in confusion as Cye sighed.

"Unhappy." Cye stated as Ryo nodded.

"I get it! Wait, why are you sad then?" He turned awkwardly to the elfin boy.

"Because my best friend just called me a half breed that was only serving him the use of a tour guide, and that I meant nothing to him." Cye winced.

"Well, that isn't very nice. If it makes you feel better, my life is in shambles at the moment as well. I was just chased out of my home on an accusation of witchcraft. I accidentally summoned HIM." Cye pointed to Ryo, who smiled innocently.

"And he wont go home." Cye added, as Ryo grinned.

"Aww, admit it, you like the company Master." Cye sighed. 

"If it will shut you up, then yes."

"Yeah!" Ryo hugged Cye.

"Master loves me! And Master cares about me!" He laughed as he released Cye. Sage watched with a saddened smile on his face, as Ryo hovered above Cye, still teasing him. This was friendship. Then where did he and Rowen stand, if Rowen was willing to insult him and with the way things were going, do anything to him, as long as it served a purpose to the azure boy? Sage forced back the tears that threatened to break through again. Cye turned to the boy again, concern written on his face.

"Well, I'm Cye Mouri, and this is Ryo, uh, he doesn't have a last name. Anyways, you look like you could use some company."

"Well, actually, I was going to leave and…"

"Nonsense! You are going to stay with us. By the way, what is your name?"

"Sage. Sage Date." Cye grinned.

"Well, its nice to meet you Sage. We'll see if we can help you with your problem. That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" He questioned softly.

"You've got it!" Cye laughed along with Ryo.

"Come on, we're going to go find a hotel to stay in." Cye grabbed Sage's arm and dragged the boy towards the inn, Ryo flying above them.

~~~***~~~

Rowen slowly trekked over to the building he and Sage had been in the day before. He sighed at the loss of his friend. He had tried to keep track of Sage so that after he was human again, he could go and apologize to the other boy. But after Sage had left with the other two people, one a demon, he hadn't been able to find the boy. So, with an annoyed sigh, he'd have to try very hard and ask around to locate the boy. He knocked slowly on the door, waiting for it to open as it had the day before. But it didn't. With a bit of confusion, he slowly kicked opened the rickety door, wincing as it squealed open. He glanced into to darkness nervously, as he entered. The door slammed shut behind him as he jumped, jerking around to see the wooden thing that had just shut. With a shiver of slight fear, he tread forward, knocking into a chair. He cursed slightly under his breath, as the room came to life, Lights flashing on.

"Cale?" He asked, heading no response.

"Sir?" He asked again, his voice trembling.

"I came. And alone as you requested." He stated as he waited once more. It was then the wizard appeared, as Rowen gasped in surprise.

"Cale, can you help me?" Rowen asked slowly.

"Of course I can help you, Prince Touma. To your death! Talpa will be pleased!" Rowen screamed and leapt back as Cale reached out with his hand, a glowing black power forming at his fingertips.

"SAGE!!!!" Rowen screamed when he realized he couldn't move. And then, Cale let go.

~~~***~~~

"Rowen!" Sage yelped as he bolted to his feet and towards the building that belonged to Cale. He had known that there was something wrong with the mage when they had first met, but Rowen had upset him too much to warn the other boy. And now there was a price to pay. Rowen's life. 

"Master, why did he just leap to his feet and run out to nowhere?" Cye rose to his feet.

"That scream. It was his friend, the one that called him a half-breed. He's in trouble, and Sage is going to try to help him. Come on!" Cye exclaimed as he grabbed Ryo's wrist and dragged the demon behind him.

~~~***~~~

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Sage screamed as he closed his eyes, reaching out his hand towards Rowen and Cale. He couldn't watch. He wasn't strong enough. His magic couldn't stop Cale's. Rowen was going to die, all because of the fact that Sage couldn't except that what Rowen had said was the truth. He was a half-breed. His eyes shot open as rays of golden light, virgin and pure shot from his hands. He watched as they entwined with the darkness of Cale's powers, Cale's pushing them closer and closer to the immobilized horse.

"ROWEN!!!!!!" He yelled as the beams hit the blue boy, and the room burst into light, hurdling anyone standing to the ground. Sage moaned and struggled to get up, to see if Rowen was still alive. And what he saw shocked him.

To be continued………. 


	2. Life or Love?

I'd personally like to thank "Minuit" For giving me constructive criticism! Go you! You spoke the truth! Well, anyways, sorry, but I had 4 chapters done already, and I try to keep them all around the same length. And each chapter is about something different.So these ones may be short, but I'll definitely try to lengthen them! Thanks again, Minuit! 

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 2- Life or Love?

Sage stared in awe at the tall boy before him. He had long azure hair held back in a black, silk ribbon, and his body was covered in the most pure silk there was. It was a deep, royal blue, silver stars embroidered across the hems. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at the awestruck elf.

"Rowen?" He muttered, which was just about the only thing that he could get out. Rowen smiled and walked over to the other.

"Sage, you turned me back. Well, you and Mr. "I'm going to kill the prince of Escaldia"." Sage stumbled to him knee, bowing before the prince.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you." Rowen laughed.

"Trouble? All you've done is save my hide. I'm sorry for my outlandish behavior to you earlier, now please, rise to your feet." Sage nodded as he stood, at the exact time Cye and Ryo ran into the room. Ryo groaned when he noticed that nothing had happened.

"Aww man! I always miss the good parts." He grumbled as he turned back to Cye, sulking.

"There there Ryo, it'll be Ok."

"But what if there isn't another explosion?" He whined as Cye patted his back.

"It's Ok. We'll make you an explosion." Ryo's face lit up.

"We will? Yay!" Rowen gave the two an odd look and shook his head, turning his attention back to the blonde elf.

"Well, so, you ignored me as the horse, but when I turn into the hot human boy, it turns into you being all nice. Well that is rude!" Sage blushed.

"I am sorry sir." He stumbled. Trying to form words in the right manner for the Prince.

"Sage, don't call me sir. You are my FRIEND. You don't have to call me sir."

"Well, personally, I don't see why you'd call him sir, or your majesty anyways. He's little. I could take him on!" 

"Ryo!" Cye warned as the demon sighed.

"You are SO bossy master. Let me have a little fun." Ryo begged, but was silenced by another glare from Cye. Rowen turned to Sage, who was slightly red in the face.

"Rowen, what about Cale?" Rowen turned to see that the blue haired mage was gone.

"Well, doesn't seem like we'll be seeing him for awhile."

"He's going off to Talpa."

"Wait, you're the prince of Escaldia. That makes you the White Mage!" Sage exclaimed as Rowen sighed.

"Yes, I am. But I don't get my powers until the day of my 16th. That's why I had to say those things. I thought that he could turn me back. If I had been a Horse. Unicorn."

"Pegasus." Sage muttered as Rowen glared at him.

"Shut up." 

"Sorry sir." Sage said with a blush. Rowen rolled his eyes at being called sir, but decided to continue.

"Anyways, if I had been a "Winged Unicorn" upon my 16th birthday, I would not have gotten my powers. And Talpa would have free reign over the world. But now I must find him." Rowen sighed.

"It is my duty to protect these lands and all that live on them, but I can't do it alone." He shook his head.

"I am lacking one piece of the puzzle. The summoner."

"Summoner?" Sage asked in confusion as Rowen nodded.

"Though I fight the battle, the Summoner seals him away, using the four elementals. They are dragons, I think. Oh, its all so confusing." He muttered as Sage approached him. He gently took the prince's arm and led him to the chair that Rowen had tripped over moments before this whole incident had occurred.

"Relax Rowen. None of this matters for two weeks. Just make yourself scarce to the Black Mage so that he cannot bestow another curse on you, and then you can worry about it when you turn 16, OK?" Rowen nodded slowly.

"Well, it does us no good to stay here in the lair of Talpa's follower. We better get out of this town, and soon. Come on." Again Rowen nodded as Sage helped him to his feet.

"Umm, sir. I think that it would be of your best interest for you to get new clothes. Someone may recognize you otherwise." Rowen nodded as Sage led him out of the house.

~~~***~~~

When the four travelers awoke, it was to a loud commotion outside of the town. Rowen gave Sage an odd look as the two slunk out of the building, Cye and Ryo following closely behind.

"What's going on?" Cye asked the nearest person, who turned to look at him.

"We have just heard news that in Helkta, Miss Date of the Wizards Academy and her lower class are being held hostage!" Sage's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, horror ridden on his face.

"My mother and one of her classes is being held hostage? What is the ransom? Who is doing it? When did it happen?" Sage's breaths were coming out in gasps by now, as Rowen patted the blonde elf's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sage, we'll go rescue her."

"Well, It's the students of one of her classes! She didn't know, but some of her students are actually spies of the master Wizard Talpa, and he found out that her son is a friend of the white Mage. So he had them take her, and the other two students in her class that weren't sent by Talpa, to hold them hostage! Wait, did you just say that she is your mother?" Sage nodded rapidly.

"Yes!" The woman that they had been speaking to winced.

"I pity you then. Talpa is ruthless. If she and the two students live it will amaze me." Sage trembled at the woman's words. His father had left him, and if his mother died, then who would he have left? He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders, and he turned to look at Rowen, who's face held a sympathetic look.

"Come on, It will take us awhile, but why don't we travel to see her? Maybe you can use your spells to stop them."

"Spells?" A wicked grin formed on Ryo's face.

"I like spells." He muttered with a grin.

"Don't worry Sage. Put me in a room with them, and I can kick some evil ass!" Sage smiled faintly. 

"Thank you for your effort Ryo, but I think that this is something that I myself must take care of." Ryo's face hung at the prospect.

"But you can help." Sage finished as Ryo beamed.

"Yay!" Sage quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, checking the pouch tied to his belt that had his healing herbs, should anything go wrong and they were in a place where they couldn't use magic. He glanced back at his sword to make sure that it looked sharp enough, which of course it did. He always kept it in perfect condition. He turned to Rowen, smiling at the "Archer." He had found out that Rowen was experienced in one weapon, the bow and arrow. With his spare money, he had snuck off during the night and bought everything that they would need. Rowen was now clad in a blue tank top, a pair of loose white trousers, and hair pulled back with a strand of elastic. He had brown boots that went mid-calf, and an off-white bag to carry his true outfit. Prince Touma was now stored away quite nicely.

Cye was now dressed in a pale blue tunic wrapped snuggly over a black turtleneck. A pair of denim pants covered the bottom half of his body, and a set of two daggers were hidden in each one of his tall riding boots. Cye was trained well with the knife, though mostly for cooking. Sage laughed at the thought.

And lastly, Ryo was in a tight black top much like Cye's. Sage had guess wrong on the size, so the clothes were a little snug, but Ryo didn't seem to mind at all. Actually, he seemed to enjoy the extra attention he was getting, even though he got plenty because of his long, leathery wings. He wore a deep scarlet tunic, and long, black pants that flowed loosely around him. He had a sheath across his back, which held his twin katanas. Ryo had admired his sword a lot the night before, and Sage knew that Ryo wasn't strong enough to heave around that large of a blade, so he had settled on getting the demon two smaller blades. Sage smiled in satisfaction at his friends as he began to walk to the entrance of the town.

"Goodbye, hometown." He muttered as he turned to his friends once more.

"Come on guys, lets go."

~~~***~~~

The trip was taking longer then they had thought, since after much begging, the map had been given to the illiterate Ryo, who ran them in circles for about 6 hours till Cye had taken the map away from him, and set them on the real course. It was nightfall by the time they were half way, and even though Sage protested immensely, they finally persuaded him to go to sleep. Unfortunately, Sleep was not one of the things on Ryo, the night owl's, mind. He had other plans. Like the tiny little thing he had seen fluttering around earlier that no one else had noticed, not even the keen hearing elf. He smiled as he slowly snuck away from their camping spot.

~~~***~~~

"Ahh! What or should I say who are you!?" Ryo grinned to the tiny creature before him.

"I am a demon."

"Well then stay away from me!" It retorted, trying to fly away but instead crying out in pain from its broken wing.

"Aww, poor thing! Do you need help?" Ryo said with a wicked grin. The tiny fairy gasped, and pulled away.

"You keep away from me!" It yelped as Ryo grabbed it.

"Let go of me!" It exclaimed in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"You shall be my pet! I shall name you…" He grinned wickedly.

"Tinker Bell!"

"Ahh!" The fairy exclaimed.

"I'm a guy! I'm a guy! Not some sissy little girl fairy! And my name is Kento, not "Tinker Bell"!" Ryo laughed hysterically.

"You are fun! I'll take you back to Sage and have him heal you!" Ryo giggled.

"Too bad all I know is black magic." Ryo stated as he patted the fairy's head.

"Master says that I can't have a pet. But since you're hurt, he's bound to let me keep you!" Ryo grinned as he skipped back to the camp.

~~~***~~~

"Sage!" Ryo yelled in the elf's ear, as the blonde boy leapt to his feet, panting.

"What the hell was that for Ryo?" Sage exclaimed, highly aggravated with the young demon.

"Sage! I found a hurt fairy and I need you to heal him!" Sage sighed as he yawned.

"Ok, where is he?" Ryo opened up his palm to reveal the tiny fairy. Sage gingerly picked up the small creature.

"He's so small."

"I am not small! Well, I'm not small where it's important!" The fairy exclaimed as Sage gave him an odd look. 

"I really don't get what you mean, but oh well." The fairy rolled its tiny eyes.

"Never mind. Stupid Elf." He muttered.

"Hey! Do you want me to heal you or not?" Sage asked as the fairy winced.

"It hurts, I'll be good." Sage nodded as he quietly healed the fairy's wing.

"Ok, now you may go free. And Ryo, he is a living creature, not your "pet"." Sage waited for Kento to fly away, but instead he remained perched in the blonde's shoulder. 

"Why aren't you leaving?" He asked Kento, who shrugged.

"Can't."

"Huh?" Sage asked curiously as Kento fluttered off his shoulder, bringing them face-to-face.

"Because if someone rescues me, I have to grant them 3 wishes. Like a genie." Sage looked at Kento oddly.

"So, You're stuck with Ryo until he makes three wishes?" The fairy nodded.

"Basically." Sage shrugged.

"That's interesting. So I guess that you are now in our group." Kento shrugged.

"Guess I am until the demon makes three wishes." Ryo grabbed Kento and pulled him close.

"You are just so cute and little! I think I wont make a wish! Because then you'll have to stay with us, and you can be my pet! You get to meet my master! His name's Cye, and he's pretty nice, though he is really into being nice and stuff, which is a bummer. But he's cool anyways. And guess what? Rowen is a PRINCE! It is soooo cool! His name is Prince Touma. He's the prince of… of… "

"Escaldia." Sage muttered as Kento turned to the elf.

"Is he always like this?" He struggled out as Ryo continued hugging him. Sage just nodded as Kento sighed.

"Can you get him off me?"

"Sure. Hey, Ryo! Look! It's a duck!" Ryo's eyes widened and he dropped Kento, sending the tiny creature falling to the ground. Sage managed to catch him, and lifted Kento to his shoulder.

"Actually, I was just saving Kento. Ryo glared at Sage.

"Well, that was mean." Sage shrugged.

"Well, come on guys. Let's go to sleep. I have to save my mother and her students, I just have to!" the other two nodded as they took their resting places and fell into the depths of slumber.

~~~***~~~

Sage and Ryo were abruptly awakened by Rowen screaming. Sage was immediately to the aid of the prince, until he realized WHY the prince had screamed. It seemed that Rowen had meet Kento.

"Why the hell is there a flying thing near me? Why?" Sage laughed.

"Rowen, he's just a fairy. His name's Kento." Kento fluttered up to Sage, landing on the elf's shoulder and taking a seat.

"He's TINY!" Sage shrugged.

"So?"

"I don't like things small enough to fit up my nose!" Kento glared at the prince.

"Hey! I resent that remark! I'm too big to fit in your nose, the hole's too small. Now I could fit in a different hole, AKA…." Sage cut off the fairy before he could finish.

"Kento, that is enough of that." Cye grinned from where he stood over the camp fire, cooking a few eggs for breakfast.

"I think he's cute. He's so little." Cye giggled as Kento's face went red.

"I am NOT cute!" He exclaimed as Sage patted Kento's head with his finger.

"Yes you are. Even I'll admit that. Now can we hurry up and get going? I want to find my mother before it's too late."

"Sage, First we eat breakfast, OK?" Sage shook his head.

"Not Ok. Three lives are depending on us. You guys can stay here and eat for now. I'll go ahead, Ok?" The others were about to protest as Sage bolted away.

"I'll follow him." Kento announced as he flew after the elf. 

~~~***~~~

"Wesnia!" Sage exclaimed as he ran up to one of the nearest people in the city. The brunette turned to him and sighed in relief.

"Sage! Thank goodness you came! They've been keeping your mother, Sally, and Little Wufei captive! He's only 15, and in the senior class. They're all 19, he couldn't do anything, even with the fact that he is the strongest spell caster, along with your mother. But wait, where is the white Mage? I see no one with you!" Sage sighed.

"I ran ahead. He and my other friends are coming." She nodded.

"Please, Sage, save them."

"I'll try." He stated as he ran off towards the Academy. He was tired from his previous running, but it didn't matter. He had to press on. He had to save them. Busting down the door was easy enough, he just kicked it and pressed on it with magic at the same time, and it flew right open.

"Mother!" He exclaimed as he saw the onyx haired woman tied up, along with the two other students. He turned to Dais, Sekhmet, Dorothy, and Kayura, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Ransoming my mother and her students. The nerve. Well, I have a deal to make. Me, for their safety. You know that I am more important to The White Mage. I would have more impact on him giving himself to you. Why harm the innocent?" Kayura turned to Dais.

"He has a true point." She turned to him.

"Fine, but not using Magic." Sage nodded as he stepped towards the four ex-students. They un-did the restrains on the three hostages, as Sage stepped forward. He watched at the two other students bolted out of the room, but his mother was more reluctant to leave, especially at the site that they slapped her son to get him to give them his hands to be tied.

"Mom, go!" Sage warned as his mother sighed in defeat, and ran out of the room as well.

"Heroic effort, elf boy. But that was a dumb move on your part. You better help your little friend gets here soon. We wouldn't have hurt them, but you, well, you're a different story." Sage took a deep gulp as one of the other men tied up his feet. The blonde female grinned as she gagged him, a teasing look in her eyes. He couldn't help but glare at her, and received another slap for his efforts. He winced, his one cheek red, but he said nothing.

"Actually, it's friends."

"Humph." Dorothy stated as she turned away. Sage glanced up at the surroundings. He had a sudden thought about the other class. Did these people have them stashed away somewhere as well? He shrugged off the thought, and concentrated on finding out about these people. He struggled to get in a more comfortable position, and was greeted by a kick to his shin, curteousy of the white haired man. Sage closed his eyes and ignored the throbbing in his shin. He suddenly wished that the others were here. Anything to stop these monstrous people.

~~~***~~~

"Guys!" Kento exclaimed as he flew to his friends, panting slightly.

"Sage gave himself to them! He traded himself to free the hostages!" Rowen's eyes went wide.

"Sage did that for his mother?" Rowen shook off the confusion.

"Come on, we have to move quickly then! We can't risk them hurting Sage! I would never let myself down if something happened to him because of me." That was the problem. Rowen didn't want Sage too involved. He didn't want Sage hurt. But slowly the blonde was getting deeper and deeper into the mess, and Rowen couldn't help it, though he tried. He cared too much about the blonde, more then anyone else he'd ever known. Much more then his half-wit father and more then the mother that abandoned him. As he thought deeper of the swordsman other foreign feelings filled him, ones that he had never felt towards another. He shrugged it off. Puppy love and a strong friendship. That was it. Nothing more. He turned once more to Cye and the others.

"Come on." Cye sighed as he ran after Rowen, who had chosen that moment to bolt.

"When are you going to tell him?" Cye asked as the other two flew behind.

"Huh?" Rowen asked, still running.

"How you feel about him? When are you going to tell him?" Rowen shook his head.

"There is nothing but comradeship." He stated, starting to run low on breath.

"Comradeship my ass! You are both madly in love with each other, and too shy to admit it! And it isn't taking you anywhere!"

"Who says that I want to go somewhere? I am a prince. I am the White Mage. He is just an elf. Bound by tradition, I have to marry other royalty, or someone of a high status!"

"Love knows no boundaries!" Cye panted, as Rowen shook his head.

"I can't! I am allowed to have a fling, a mistress and all those pleasantries, but I have to marry by age 18, and he is not a person that settles for being a mistress!" Cye shook his head.

"Who made up these stupid rules anyways? Love is blind, but it has no limits! There are no rules to who you may and may not love in your life!"

"Its family tradition!"

"Well, you're the White Mage, you're special. You get to break a few rules! The world owes you anyways."

"Who says that I'll live to see the rest of the world?" Rowen stated quietly as Cye gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?" Cye came to a halt after Rowen did the same.

"I can't love him. I wont let myself. I probably wont even live to 17, and I don't want him to love me then have his heart broken when I die."

"Die?" Cye questioned, not fully understanding where Rowen was coming from.

"The white Mage before me was twice my age, and he lost to Talpa. He had so much more experience then me. And then the Summoner died calling the dragons to stop Talpa long enough for the White Mage to be reborn. And the Summoner, he had a child. A tawny infant was without a father for all his life. The child is only a few months older then myself."

"But you went without a mother." Cye pointed out as Rowen sighed.

"But I had her till my 5th. He had no one, ever. No father to look up to, to play with, to teach him new things. It must have been awful." Rowen shook his head.

"That is how Sage must have felt." Cye looked up in shock.

"Sage has not father?" Rowen shook his head.

"His father slept with his mother then left. His mom gave birth to him and was alone." Cye frowned.

"I guess that makes two of us. Fatherless I mean. I had mine till I was about 1 month, at least, that's what my mother said. I wouldn't know. She said that he was a great man, and that someday I'll be just like him, though I doubt I could if he's as good a man as she says." Rowen gently hugged Cye.

"I feel sorry for you. Though my father does hate me, at least I have one."

"I doubt he hates you." Rowen's eyebrow rose.

"You don't know my father, do you?" Cye shook his head.

"Are you two done with the heart felt talk? We have a Sage to save!" Ryo exclaimed from high above them.

"We're coming!" Cye called out.

"Come on Rowen, let's go." Rowen nodded at they made their way to Helkta.

~~~***~~~

"Kayura, you really should take anger management classes." Sekhmet noted as Kayura laughed.

"What's the need if you have a perfectly good stress relief right, Here!" She laughed as her fist made contact with Sage's stomach. He keeled over and held back the urge to retch. He felt an elbow ram into his spine and he cried out in pain. All he heard was the echo of laughter coming from his captors.

"Good point Kayura!" Dais stated with a laugh. Sage grunted in pain as a fist pounded into his chest. Sage felt the air in his lungs stolen away from him, as he gasped for any air he could get.

"Hey, Dorothy, have you noticed that even as an elf, this guy is pretty hot."

"Now that you mention it…" Sage looked up in horror at the group, especially the two hormone driven females eyeing him like a piece of fresh meat, which he technically was.

"Please no…" He begged slightly, getting a round of laughter from the others. The blue haired woman teasingly un-buttoned the top button of his shirt as he gasped, body rigid if fear, the lack of air no longer mattering to him. All that mattered was that a bunch of people out to kill his best friend were about to do things to him that he simply didn't understand why. He'd been raised with a mother who hadn't taught him the first thing about sex and hormones, and he didn't take schooling like that. He took magic schooling, which was far different. He felt his last button being un-done, at the moment the door burst open.

"Lay one hand on him and die!" Sage smiled weakly at Rowen.

"I'm fine." He muttered, breath still unusually shallow.

"I'll be the judge of that! As the Prince of Escaldia, I demand that you unhand him!"

"And as the future White Mage, we demand that you allow us to kill you, or he dies." Rowen watched the woman slid a dagger from out of her sleeve, and slid the cool metal over Sage's throat.

"Now, would you really want to kill an innocent virgin knowing that you could have had your way with him?" 

"Rowen!" Sage warned, but Rowen ignored him.

"Truthfully? I want to fuck him senseless. But with the fact that he is the key to us killing you, I'll have to pass. So who is it going to be? You or the elf?" Rowen watched as the thin blade ran over the smooth flesh of Sage's neck. At that moment Rowen would have given anything to feel that sweet ivory flesh under him, to take Sage then and there (The bondages giving his some x rated ideas), but more importantly then his hormones, save Sage and screw him later.

"I am the White Mage and am needed to save the world. But he is the most important thing to me in the world."

"Hurry up, boy, or I decide." Sage whimpered as the blade dug painfully into his neck causing blood to seep through the thin marking. Rowen averted his eye from the boy. 

Cye didn't like this. Cye didn't like it one bit. Killing the love of Rowen's life, or saving the world. And love was a hard enemy to win against, though Cye could tell that deep down, saving the world was more important then the one life of the elf. And Cye wouldn't go for that. Oh no, Cye would not let this happen, he would not let one friend die and another be left heartbroken. Anger flared in the boy as he turned to Ryo. His friend, the little demon that was more child then teenage, more human then ethereal, and clueless of the turmoil going through Rowen. Ryo didn't realize what death was, and what it meant. Cye was pretty sure that Ryo could talk to the dead, so death meant nothing to the raven-haired boy. And then there was Kento. Barely a day into their group, and he already knew of the impending sense of justice within the fairy. And this was not justice. And the look on Kento's face told just that. That he was not pleased with the circumstances presented. And the flame grew brighter in Cye. Anger welled up within him, filling him with its very essence. He couldn't stop what it was doing. The words slid from his mouth like liquid, uncontrollable.

"Wrath Of Leviathan!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the room. And then came the tidal wave, along with the largest thing Cye had ever seen.

"Leviathan…." He muttered with wide, frightened eyes. He had done this.

To be continued….


	3. The Summoner

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 3- The Summoner

"Woah! Cye!" Kento exclaimed as he stared in awe at the newly summoned beast. Sage looked up in shock and horror at the creature, as it towered over him. He watched in horror as a Tidal wave crashed towards them. He sealed his eyes shut and waited for the impact of the liquid, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up, staring at the suspended water inches away from his face. Cye had stopped it from hitting his friends. Either that, or Leviathan was doing it. But one way or another, Sage was safe. He was in a lot of pain, but other then that, still safe. Finally the water flowed away, taking the others with it, and Leviathan as well. Rowen glanced in confusion at the auburn boy, sweat beading down his face, anger leaving his face.

"Sage?" Rowen asked as he ran over to the other boy. Sage smiled faintly, still slightly winded. Rowen struggled to un-do the knots, managing to eventually succeed. Sage struggled to his feet, but failed, falling weakly against the archer.

"Are you ok?" Sage nodded, ignoring the fact that his shirt had yet to be re-buttoned. Rowen sat next to the blonde, who let his head fall to the side, landing limply on Rowen's shoulder.

"Sage, you aren't ok. And you have a huge bruise on your stomach. What happened?" Sage took a slow breath.

"Kayura…" He muttered as Rowen slid his arms under the thin boy. Gently he lifted Sage up, noting with interest that the blonde was extremely light.

"Cye, may I speak to you later, after we get Sage in bed and rested. And healed." Sage shook his head.

"I don't need to be healed."

"As the prince of Escaldia, I demand that you rest!" Sage sighed in defeat as Rowen carried him out of the academy.

~~~***~~~

"Cye?" Rowen asked quietly as he stepped into the odd accented boy's room.

"Yes?"

"You are the Summoner. You realize this don't you? Your father was the one that died to buy us time to my birth." Cye nodded, playing with the corner of the blanket resting on his bed. Rowen sat down next to the other boy.

"I need your help, you know this, don't you?" Cye nodded.

"But Rowen, I don't know how to summon things. It was an accident. I was mad that they would do that to you and Sage. But I don't know how! It was all an accident." Rowen shook his head.

"Cye, it wasn't a mistake. You are the chosen, and you may not realize it, but you knew exactly what you were doing."

"No I…." Rowen cut him off.

"Cye, I need your help. I can't save this world on my own. It's just you, the elementals, and me. We're the only ones who can save the world. And we will."

"But Rowen, what about the others? What if we fail, what if history is destined to repeat itself, and we will both die in our feeble efforts?" Rowensighed.

"We wont let that happen. I can tell you right now that I am not going to let myself die. I plan to be with Sage if I can, and that isn't possible if I'm dead." Cye smiled faintly at the other's words.

"I told you that you loved him." Cye said with a grin.

"Hey! Now I don't know about love! I just _like_ him." Cye laughed.

"You _love _him! Admit it!" Cye giggled as Rowen's face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"And even if I do? You know that it wouldn't work out. A prince and an elf? It's obscene. Would and can never happen." Cye groaned.

"Please don't start on this. Denying your feelings is just going to lead to more problems and more pain. Just quit the charade while you're ahead." 

"What charade?" Rowen began as he turned to look at the boy, who was gone.

"How did he…?" Rowen asked himself, sighing.

"what is he talking about? I am not pulling a charade. Am I?"

~~~***~~~

"My gosh Sage, you read a lot." His mother muttered as she carried a stack of 10 books up to her son's room.

"I heave good reasons!" he retorted, grabbing the top book off the pile that she presented.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as he glanced up at the black haired woman.

"Thank you mother. Your help is much appreciated." He bowed his head to her as she smiled.

"That's better." She smiled faintly and ruffled her son's golden hair. Not even his father had such a rarity. The appearance of gold hair in her bloodline was odd, but she loved it anyways. 

"Now, don't strain yourself reading too much. I want you actually going to sleep in an hour, Ok? Whatever is so important can wait."

"But…" He began as his mother cut him off. He glanced up and smiled at the blue-haired boy standing in the doorway, an eerie smile on his face. One filled of sadness that made Sage's heart ache. A mother was exactly what Rowen was missing. Miss Date turned to the entrant and smiled cheerfully. 

"Hello Mr. Rowen. I'm guessing you two have things to discuss, so I'll make myself scarce." She smiled again and made her way out of the room. Rowen watched her leave, then turned his attention to the bed's occupant, walking over to the swordsman.

"What are you doing with these books anyways?" Sage glanced away from what he had been reading.

"Well, I was reading up on the battles of the Black and White Mages before you." He sighed.

"The only problem is that I know Calerian, the language, but reading it is so much harder. It will take me forever to decipher these books." 

"I'd help, but I only know what I speak." Sage nodded.

"I understand. I only know Calerian because it was what my father spoke. Though he only new my mother for a day, she is not only a sorceress, but she is a speaker of many different languages. But she can't read well." Rowen nodded.

"I could ask the others. They may know some." Sage nodded.

"I'll get to work translating. You go ask." Rowen was about to leave the confinements of the room, when Ryo flew in.  
"Hide me!" Rowen glanced at Sage who shrugged.

"I called master a… a… bastard! I don't know what it means, but I know it's a dirty word! And he got really mad and started chasing me!" Rowen winced. He doubted that Cye would have done anything more then scold the young demon, had his words not been true. Though was a person whose father died actually be considered a bastard? Sage was one, but his father had left the moment he was… umm… conceived.

"Well, Ryo, you do know that I am a bastard too." Sage pointed out as Ryo's eyes went wide. Sage nodded solemnly.

"Yep. A bastard is a person without a father. My father slept with my mother then left. I was the result." Ryo gasped. Then stopped to think.

"What do you mean by "slept with"? As in slept in the same bed or something?" Sage grinned.

"Never mind Ryo. It's not for little boys ears." Ryo began to pout.

"But I'm not little! I'm 15 years old!"

"And that would be how old where you're from?" 

"Umm…" the boy thought for a moment.

"9." Sage laughed. No wonder Ryo didn't understand anything. Given Sage didn't really know the first thing about sex either, so he was not one to talk, but Rowen seemed to be enjoying the boy's talk.

"Well, Ryo, you can use the closet, though I am a little busy."

"Whatcha doing anyways?" Ryo asked in curiosity, flying effortlessly over to Sage. He glanced over the blonde's shoulder, eyes widening.

"Wow! This is Calerian and it's about the Black and White mage! Cool!" He yanked the book from Sage's hands and started reading out loud.

"During the War of the Black and White Mage, the world goes through a state of chaotic scenery, when the minions of the Black Mage, which are monsters formed from lesser beings, revive and attack. As the White Mage prepares for the final battle, the Summoner, if younger then the age of 30, must go to each of the four lands to gather articles used to bring the four elemental dragons to where Talpa is to be sealed away." Sage gasped.

"Ryo, I thought that you couldn't read!" Ryo looked at him oddly.

"What gave you that idea?" Sage rolled his eyes.

"The fact that you couldn't read the map." Sage pointed out as Ryo grinned.

"I can't read that! But Calerian is my real language! Its what all we demons know and were taught." He grinned at the shocked look on the boy's faces.

"Well, anyways, it says here that you have to go to the four lands to gather the elemental powers. You know the four main, umm, central kingdoms? Them. Umm… does anyone know who owns the land? I think we have to get permission or something." Rowen sighed.

"I know them all. There is my land, and then there is Quatre's. He is a prince that is so utterly devoted to his people that it is insane. He is also not one of your typical princes. He is supposed to wed a dame, as am I, and produce children to carry on his bloodline, but he is not, umm… strait. And I am not speaking that this other man is a mistress. Lord Trowa. They own the land of "Wisteria". It's named after flower, and please, don't ask. He will allow us to get what we need. He is a good man, as is Trowa. But it is the others I worry about." Sage glanced at him in confusion.

"What is so bad about the others?"

"Well, they aren't the best people in the world." Rowen said softly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Their antics are ones best served cold. They have dames to which they are to be wed, but they enjoy their nights out and good times. Real good times." Sage still didn't truly understand, but he decided to end their conversation.

"Will they let you enter their kingdoms?" He asked as Rowen shook his head.

"Well, My 16th is coming up, which is basically an entrance to meeting them. When a prince turns 16, a party is held in his honor, and he is to bring, a… umm… err… _Guest_." Sage shrugged.

"What is so wrong with a guest? I think that going to a party would be fun." Rowen laughed nervously.

" It's not the kind of party that you are thinking of. And the guest that I bring is not supposed to be your normal guest. They become the entertainment. Amusement to the other's to tell you the truth. Cruel to the guest. That is the problem. I don't have anyone to bring."

"I'll come." Sage volunteered as Rowen shook his head rapidly.

"No! I mean, you wouldn't know what to do." He didn't want Sage anywhere near these people. They were rude, power hungry, sex in crazed people. He didn't even want to go near them, but he would do what he must.

"I don't get it. You need a guest, don't you? And they're rude to the guest. But I'm used to being teased and insulted. So why is it that you don't want me coming?" Rowen sighed.

"Because I don't want them to hurt you." He said softly, as Sage glanced at the archer sitting next to him.

"Rowen, I don't get where you're coming from. I mean, Sage wants to go, and you need someone to go, so why can't he?" Ryo asked innocently.

"You wouldn't understand. Sage and I would have to, umm, be together." Sage nodded in understanding.

"I get it. You don't want to be seen with me. Why couldn't you just say it instead of making up all these excuses?" Rowen shook his head rapidly.

"No! Sage! That's not it! I just don't want them to hurt you in any way. I would love to go with you. It would be so much fun, but I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"And if you can't find anyone to go with you?" Sage asked with a sly glint in his eye.

"Well, hopefully I will. By the way, while I'm doing this, I want you guys to go to Wisteria, ok? Ryo, you keep reading and find out what it is that you need from there. Sage, you go to sleep. You'll need it. I think I'll take you after all, if that is what you really want." Sage nodded in response.

"I'll go tell Cye and Kento about what we're doing, ok?" The elf and demon nodded as the prince rose to his feet.

"Goodnight to you both." He said with a slight bow, as he made his exit.

~~~***~~~

As the sun broke trough the mountaintops that surrounded Helkta, the five young warriors awoke. Sage groaned as the light streamed into the room. He had an odd fondness to light, and a thing against darkness. But at the moment all he wanted was for the light to go away so that he could go back to sleep. He and Ryo had fallen asleep hours later, and the demon was curled snuggly up to the elf. Ryo was extremely warm, and Sage and lost any urge to move from his comfortable position. He finally moved, though he regretted doing so, when the door to the room slid open, and Rowen peered in. 

"We fell asleep looking for more about the battle." Sage left his arm slung around the ethereal boy, as he let his eyes met Rowen's.

"He's so young." Sage muttered, ruffling Ryo's silken ebony hair as a mother would. Rowen couldn't help but envy the small boy, but pushed the thought aside.

"Did you two find anything?" Sage nodded slowly.

"Ryo would read it to me and I would translate anything we needed. He reads fast. Here are the notes that I took." Rowen gingerly took the paper from his friends grip, quietly reading over what it said.

"It was odd. In every single book, when we got to the part about the elementals, it would start a sentence, but then the next page would be ripped out. And it was always right when we finished reading about the four elementals. It was as if someone had gone out of their way to hide what happened after you summon the four dragons." Rowen shrugged.

"Maybe they did." He continued reading, eyeing the article in Quatre's land.

" Woven of silk, wrapped in crystal, covered in blue of the palest shade. What the hell does that mean?" Rowen asked out loud, hoping that someone may have the answer. The other two occupants in the room shrugged. He groaned at their lack of assistance.

"Why, you have helped me so much!" He stated sarcastically as the two glared at him.

"Hey! We were up half the night translating this!"

"And he was hurt too!" Ryo added as Rowen sighed.

"I apologize. It's not your fault. Maybe Cye or Kento or your mother will know." Sage nodded.

"Maybe they will. My mother is rather good at puzzles. Not as if it matters, you don't have to figure it out. You and I are going to the palace!" A grin formed on the blonde's face.

"Yeah, we are." Rowen muttered, lacking any hint of enthusiasm.

"Well you don't sound too happy about me going, now do you?"

"No. I told you, I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I wont be. I'll be perfectly fine. I mean, these are high, regal princes. Would they really stoop to the low of a not even pure-breed elf?"

"Hey, you're insulting me!" Rowen pointed out as Sage grinned.

"You caught onto that one faster then I thought." Sage stated with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Anyways, you go ask the others about it. Take the entire poem. If you can't figure that one out, you can try the others. Ryo and I'll get to work again, ok?" Rowen nodded.

"Good luck!" He stated as he bid them farewell.

~~~***~~~

"Cye, Kento, Miss Date, I have a question." The trio turned to face the new entrant.

"Yes Rowen?" Cye and Miss Date asked at the same time, laughing at the coincidence. 

"Sage and Ryo were up half the night translating those books."

"Hey! I thought I told him to get some rest!" Miss Date exclaimed as Kento muttered silently under his breath.

"Obviously, he ignored you." She glared at the fairy who cast her an innocent look.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, Sage and Ryo were up half the night translating those books, and they found a sort of riddle/poem that tells you what you must look for in each town. And while it does tell you which town they are referring to, they lack to tell you what it is they are referring to. I was wondering if you could help me try to solve the riddles."

"Well, tell away!" Miss Date said with a grin.

"Ok, here is goes,

"In the Kingdom of the one who chooses a different path, lies the item woven in silk, wrapped in crystal, covered in blue of the palest shade, 

In the land of the wise, lies a heat that blazes like an inferno, confined in a tiny being kept from all site,

In the land where angels fear to tread, lies an Emerald of life, nature, and her creations,

In the land where knights rule, darkness prevails, the world lacks of light,

In the land once forgotten one young being to lead them all, his destiny chosen, his future hazy, his paternal not there, his life dealt unfair,

Yet he will prevail in our worlds hour of need, along with the White one sworn to protect."

"Well, first of all Rowen, The last parts, about the young being, is that referring to me?" Rowen nodded.

"I think so. But that doesn't matter. What matters is figuring out this puzzle."

"Well, I noticed in the third line, the one with the knights, that it didn't make much sense. While the others spoke of actual items, it spoke of light and darkness. I wonder what it means." Rowen shrugged.

"That's what I came to you for." Rowen pointed out as the woman nodded.

"True." She sat and pondered for a moment, thinking the words over.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry boys, I tried." Rowen nodded.

"It's ok. Your help has been more then enough." He bowed politely as she blushed.

"Now I get how you made Sage blush." He grinned as he turned to Cye.

"We're going back to the kingdom. My kingdom. I have to get Sage appropriated for the party. I doubt going there in his normal attire is going to go by well."

"I don't think Sage dresses badly. Too much green for me, but that is alright." Rowen laughed.

"He's going to a place of total royalty. Everyone there will be royal, servants, or dancers that were hired. He will be well dressed or else he will pay the consequence. As if he isn't going to pay enough for begging me to let him go." Rowen finished as Cye shrugged.

"I think that he is right, going to a party of royalty would be fun and enjoyable."

"If only you knew the half of it." Rowen muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm going to go force Sage and Ryo up, and then we can set on our way." The other occupants of the room nodded in agreement.

"Cye and I will get food and necessities ready for your journey." Miss Date called after him as he waltzed out of the room.

~~~***~~~

Escaldia. The land of the knights. You couldn't walk more then a few feet without running into one. And that was because of Rowen's paranoid father. Especially because his father was aging all to quickly, and the kingdom would soon be in his hands, and his alone. Which was good for the most part. Getting the old bat away from Rowen's reach and the ability to hit the young prince was always good.

The five young men slowly walked into the town, having left a few hours ago after bidding farewell to Miss Date and ensuring that Rowen would watch over Sage. Sage had blushed at the comment and hugged his mother, and then they had been on their way. And finally they had arrived. Rowen had pointed out to Cye and the other two that the "In the land where knights rule, darkness prevails, the world lacks of light" in the poem had been referring to his town, and to keep their eyes open as they toured the town. He had then proceeded to drag Sage off to the tailor so that he may have some fitting clothes for the party. And Sage obviously didn't like the idea of someone touching him to check his measurements, much to Rowen's amusement. The elf stood perfectly still, a look of pure hatred flaring in his lavender eyes.

"All done!" the woman exclaimed, giving his thigh a last squeeze as she rose to her feet.

"Rowen, are all tailors jerks?" Sage asked, venom dripping sourly in his voice.

"Umm, elf boy, his name isn't Rowen. Its Touma." Sage rolled his eyes.

"I call him what I want, you call him by royalty, Ok?" Rowen stifled his laughter. He wasn't quite fond of the woman either, numerous times having here make advances on him, so he was finding this much too amusing. But she was still the best tailor within all the lands, and for that he was grateful.

"Remember, I want it tomorrow." She nodded.

"I will slave through the night if I must, your majesty." She bowed in respect to the blue boy.

"Thank you lady. I will pay you largely for your goods." She nodded, a smile planted across her face.

"Again, thank you my lord." She glared at Sage, and then turned back to the prince with a sweet smile.

"Do not worry my lord, it will be on your steps as you requested by the upcoming day."

"Good. So be it." He took Sage's hand in his.

"Come. I shall take you to the palace for a night. We will go in through the back, and you and the others shall stay hidden in my room. If my father were to find out about my guests, I'd never hear the end of it. I doubt that he would be partial to me hiding an elf, fairy, and a demon, along with the Summoner." Sage nodded.

"Let us go get them then. Come on." Sage stated as the two ran off to find the other group.

~~~***~~~

"So in the riddle dark conquers light. Well, that is interesting, because in all truth, they counter act, and neither one rules."

"Like night and day!" Ryo exclaimed as Cye nodded.

"Exactly."

"So it has to be somewhere where it is always dark!" Ryo pointed out, his voice growing with excitement.

"You're right." Cye responded as Kento sighed.

"Ok, I waited for you to figure it out, but now I give up. A cave. Think about it. In the cave, darkness is always there and it is never light unless you bring a lantern." Cye's eyes widened. 

"Wow! Kento! I didn't think that you were going to be the one to figure it out." Kento shrugged.

"I'm not as stupid as you people perceive me to be." Ryo shrugged.

"We never thought you were dumb!" Cye exclaimed in his own defense, but was nicely ignored by Kento.

"Where are Sage and Rowen anyways?" He asked suddenly, glancing around the premise.

"I miss my hood." He muttered. He always slept in Sage's hood, for safety reasons. Sage was the only one who was neither scared of him, or going to hug him all the time for being so little and cute.

"It's ok. They have to be around here somewhere." As if on cue, Sage and Rowen stepped out of a tailor's building. Kento grinned as he flew over to Sage, flying into his hood and curling up for some much needed rest.

"Hello to you too Kento." He muttered to the fairy, as he and Rowen walked over to the other two.

"Guess what? Kento figured out what the riddle refers to!" Cye exclaimed as Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! It's a cave!" He blurted out as Cye sighed.

"Ruin my moment." He muttered as Ryo went on asking Rowen if there were any caves nearby.

"Well, there are the Ruins. It's a prehistoric cave that has yet to be explored, and is highly dangerous."

"Danger? Cool!" Ryo smiled devilishly at the idea. Rowen shook his head and sighed.

"Well, not today. You guys can tomorrow, but not now. I'm taking you guys to the castle, but you must be quiet! I have already warned Sage about keeping you guys quiet. My father would be very apposed to having you guys there." The trio nodded.

"Yes Rowen." The said in unison as Rowen laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go back to my home."

~~~***~~~

Rowen reached his room door and felt for the bag that was to me there. He smiled as he felt its smooth, leather casing, and was well aware that it was Sage's outfit, strait from the tailor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large sum of money in a small sack, and left it there. The girl would be by later to pick it up.

"Sage!" he called out and watched as the half asleep blonde stumbled over to him.

"What is it?" He demanded as Rowen laughed.

"Its called morning." Sage glanced at the sundial.

"But it's only 4 in the morning." He complained as Rowen smiled mischeiviously to him.

"Welcome to the life of royalty, my dear." Sage groaned as Rowen shoved the package into his arms. Sage groaned as he walked off to another part of the room to change. Rowen laughed as he waited for Sage to enter. And when the tired and peeved blonde entered, it was not what Rowen had expected. Sage stood, or what slightly resembled Sage, dressed in a flowing garb made with layers of green and white silk, gold embroidered around the hem. His long hair was yanked back in a braid, which obviously Cye had done, and thin sandals fit perfectly on his slender feet. They had taken away his long no datchi and replaced it with a thin dagger strapped to his thigh, which was slightly visible through the slit allowing him to walk.

"I feel huge." Sage muttered as Rowen struggled out of his stage of pure shock.

"You look beautiful."

"I feel like a tool." Sage muttered as Rowen laughed.

"Come on, the part awaits. Cye, Ryo, Kento, I want you to go north to the cave." Rowen took Sage's hand in his and dragged the blonde who was still protesting about the weight of the clothing, out of the room.

~~~***~~~

"This is the cave?" Cye muttered as he stepped into the cave, and immediately was falling.

"Master!"

"Cye!"

~~~***~~~

Sage stared in awe at the chandelier that hung high, and the people dancing across the polished floor.

"Oh my…" He muttered softly, as Rowen smiled.

"Well, you are my date for the night. At least let me have this dance."

To be continued….


	4. Elegance Defied

Ok, I'm actually noting something here. Might be awhile before the next chapter. I already had 1-4 written, and I'm working on five. And I was going to wait to post this, but it is by far my favorite chapter, and my temptation is too high. I had so much fun writing it, and ShadowMoon, have fun with Sage, he he he. And Minuit, I noticed the grammatical errors before I even read your review. I got mad at myself for not noticing. I mean, "She stead" instead of "She said" /*Smacks forehead*/ Oh well. I'm just boring everyone now. Well, everyone who actually reads my author rants. Well, have fun!

(Just for fun) Anger Management At It's Worst

Teacher: Now Cale, remember what we learned yesterday?

Cale: /*Glare*/

Teacher: /*Smiles*/ Now come on. Repeat after me. I will not hurt the Ronins.

Cale: /*Mutters*/ I will not hurt the Ronins.

Teacher: /*Smiles sweetly*/ Good. Now, I think we all need a group hug! Our efforts are so hard, I think we all deserve a treat.

Kayura: Can we just kill you? That would be a good treat.

Dais: I second that motion.

Dorothy: Third!

Sekhmet: heh heh heh, Poison! 

/*all start chasing around the teacher*/

Teacher: Please! Happy thoughts people, happy thoughts!

All: NO! /*Continue chasing her around*?

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 4- Elegance Defied

"I have never seen anything so amazing in my life!" The awe in Sage's voice was eminent, and the glitter in his eyes visible. Rowen chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm as they danced. It was fun teaching Sage the art of dance, since the blonde had never learned prior to this night. But he was definitely elegant enough. The outfit was enough to catch the eyes of all the men and women in the palace. Unfortunately, that also meant that his dad knew that he was not alone at his party, and would have to come and investigate on the matter. And he was due to arrive in an hour. He prayed that Sage played his role with grace and elegance, along with smart wits and calmness.

"Prince Touma, you have found yourself an interesting guest. Never has a prince brought one of this… species."

"Actually sir, we are classified as humans." Trieze raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Interesting. He has much knowledge and… wit." Rowen blushed.

"Yes, he is interesting."

"In which ways?" Trieze made a sideway glance to the blonde, who inched closer to the safety of Rowen and away from the man.

"That is up to you to decide, lord." Rowen commented.

"Well in that case, my I have him for a dance?" Rowen shrugged.

"I see no reason not. But do bring him back in one, still innocent piece." Trieze grinned as he took Sage's arm. Sage gave Rowen a look of desperation as the prince laughed and waved.

"Have fun Sage!" He called after the blonde, before heading over to the feast for refreshments.

~~~***~~~ 

Ryo flew swiftly down the cave's hole, amazed at its depth. Kento flew steadily behind him, as they searched out their lost comrade. 

"Master!" Ryo called out, waiting for a response. A weak, uneven response answered with "I'm Ok." Ryo perked up his ears and followed the voice of his friend.

"Master!" He exclaimed the moment that he came in site of the other boy. Ryo quickly knelt next to the other boy, who winced when Ryo hugged him.

"I don't feel so well." He muttered, clutching his ribs.

"Master, are you Ok?" Ryo asked as Kento landed on Cye's thigh.

"I think that all is not well in my body, to be truthful." He muttered as Kento flew closer to his face.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked Cye who pointed to his ribs. Kento nodded and walked over, touching them lightly and watching Cye wince.

"Kento, is Master going to be Ok?" Kento nodded.

"He'll be all better in a jiffy." I watched as Kento's tiny hand reached into his a pouch around his waist and pulled out some powder. He grinned at Ryo and tugged, with much effort, Cye's shirt up. He then poured it on the boy who waited a moment before gasping in awe.

"Oh my! The pain's gone!" Kento grinned.

"Its called "Fairy dust". Nifty little thing, isn't it?" Cye nodded as Ryo helped him to his feet. 

'This is amazing!" He said, awestruck.

"Well, come on guys. We have to get going. We have a…. uh... something to find! Not sure what, but we better get to work finding it." The other two nodded to Kento's high-pitched words, as they set off in search of treasure.

~~~***~~~

When The King of Escaldia made his entrance, he was seen, and Rowen hid Sage behind him.

"Father." He stated as he bowed towards his paternal figure. The man ignored his son though, and his attention was suddenly set on the elf shying away from him, hiding behind Rowen.

"An elf?" The senior Hashiba asked as Sage nodded.

"I am half sir." He bowed slightly, fumbling slightly on the heavy clothes, and trying to keep balance. Rowen watched on, well aware that Sage was on his own now.

"Hmm… Interesting. In all my years I have never met an elf, and even more so, one so fair." Sage blushed slightly.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Finally, the king made recognition to his son.

"So, son, how did you manage to find one of such beauty, if even I couldn't?" Rowen smiled at the red-faced Sage.

"Well, father, he found me." Sage nodded to the true statement.

"Elf, what do you do for a living?"

"I'd prefer you call me by my name, sir. It is Sage, thank you very much. And I do not have a profession." Rowen watched in shock as his father smiled. He had never in his life made his father smile. Hit, yes, smile, no. 

"Then that it shall be. Well, since you are the guest courtesy of my own son, may I have this dance?" Sage blushed.

"Actually, sir. I do not wish to upset you, but my feet burn, as does my throat. May I sit this one out? I will dance with you for the next though." Again, The king smiled.

"That is fine. My guess is that with your looks, sitting is the last thing the people have allowed you to do." Sage nodded softly and then bowed, taking his leave to go get a drink. Rowen glanced at his father, then at the exiting figure, and chased after Sage.

"Sage, you made him smile! How the hell did you do that?" Sage set down his glass.

"I don't know. Your father, he scared me. I thought that he would be kind and sweet, like you, but there was malice in his voice and hatred in his eyes." Rowen suppressed the smile forming on his face.

"Welcome to my world. Have fun dancing with him."

"Is there any way to get out of it? Dancing with King Trieze was bad enough, the poor man enjoys to step on the feet of his company, but the last thing I need is another poor dancer. Along with the fact that your father terrifies me, and I have never danced to this day, I doubt I am fit to accompany him on the floor." Rowen patted Sage on the shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry Sage. You are just too attractive and an oddity to pass by." Sage sighed as he walked over to a couch, and allowed himself to slump down on it.

"This drink tastes peculiar." He murmured as Rowen stifled his laughter. The things that Sage wasn't exposed to were a plenty, and alcohol was no exception. Rowen's shoulders hung as his father approached the two of them.

"Am I worthy of a dance now, dear elf?" Sage gave the king a warning glance.

"Sage, I mean. I am sorry for my inconsiderate behavior." Sage plastered a fake smile on his face.

"That is ok. And I to be rude to the King have more apologizing then you." Sage bowed again, and Rowen could tell that the blonde wanted to rip the heavy cloth that restricted him, off. The blue haired boy watched as his father dragged Sage off to the dance floor. With an annoyed sigh, he decided that it was time to get some fresh air. He'd come back for Sage's safety after the song finished. He walked out of the room, well aware that all eyes were on his father and his date. He walked out onto his room's balcony, and watched the stars above. The cool breeze ruffled his hair, and cooled him down from the stuffy room he had been in before. He knew that it was wrong to be upset, that Sage had come just because he needed someone to go with, and that Sage had every right to dance with everyone, but the one dance that he shared with the elf had not been enough. He had a longing to hold Sage in his arms as they whisked across the ballroom floor, with not a care in the world, and eyes for each other only. He allowed himself to fantasize about Sage and himself, until he realized that he had made a mistake. The song Sage and his father had been dancing to was long over, as well as a few others. With wide eyes, he raced back to the ballroom, and stared in shock.

"Sage, oh my god…"

~~~***~~~

"What if there are monsters in this cave?" Cye asked nervously as the other two rolled their eyes.

"There are no monsters Master. Unless you count me. But you summoned me, so it's not like it's my fault." Cye nodded softly. He was getting mixed feelings about this cave, and he didn't like it. And especially because Rowen said that it was Ruins, and Ruins usually meant destruction, which meant death. And demons and ghosts were known to go where death was, right? He shuddered at the idea.

"One part of me says that we're so close to what we need, that this cave is so important, that nothing will get in our way. And the other part says that we better run, or we're going to get even more…."Cye watched as a wall fell between himself and the others.

"Hurt!" He finished as he looked around where he had ended up. Problem was, it was too dark to actually see where he was.

"Oh shit…" He muttered the moment he laid eyes on the large spider, more then twice his size that was barreling towards him. Its fangs dripped with deep green venom, and hair covered its entire body, running up its 8 legs as well.

"Help!" He yelled, as the thing was on him.

~~~***~~~

"Master!" Ryo exclaimed as the wall fell soundly between them.

"Kento, Master, and a wall, and he's gone!" Kento nodded.

'That he is. Well, I guess we have to go find what we're looking for without him." Ryo glared at him in anger and hatred.

"NO! I want Master, and I want him now! Bad Tinker bell, suggesting that we leave Master." He shook his head in distaste, black locks flying in his face and covering his wide, tiger-blue eyes.

"Hey! I didn't mean to leave your Master. I meant to go find what we need, and maybe we'll run into him. And if not, we get it and then come back." Ryo looked unsurely to the other creature.

"You know, the stereotypes of fairies being kind and sweet in way off." With a glare at the suggestion, Ryo stormed off. Kento watched, not in the mood to follow the young demon.

"Well, unlike the other two, I think that I'll leave, sneak into the castle, and get Sage and Rowen to come help us." And with that, Kento fluttered off in one direction.

~~~***~~~ 

Rowen covered his mouth in pure shock.

"Oh my god…" He continued over and over again, as he watched elf. Wait, re-phrase that. As he watched the Elf, who had stripped himself of all the layer of cloth but one, the under piece, which was not meant to be worn alone for its lack of covering, dance on the feast table.

"Sage! Get down from there right now! What the hell possessed you to do that! Are you insane?" Sage turned to the archer and laughed.

"Prince!" He leapt off the table and ran over to Rowen.

"I really, really like that drink I had! So I had another glass, and then another glass. But then I realized that I had an odd number of glasses, and odd numbers are bad luck, so I drank another!" He laughed giddily.

"Sage, you have had four glasses of wine!" Rowen exclaimed as Sage laughed.

"You call it wine, and I call it happy juice! 'Cause it makes me happy!" The swordsman burst into laughter again as he pressed his body to Rowen's, laying his head on the boys' shoulder.

"Prince Touma! Why did you stop the entertainment?" Rowen turned to the questioning crowd as he wrapped a slender arm around Sage to support the weight of the blonde.

"Because Sage is not meant to dance, nor has he ever danced in his life. And I shall have no one dance but the best money can buy."

"But sir, he was fun!" Rowen sighed and ignored Sage, who was at the moment, finding that long, indigo hair was fun to play with.

"He is my friend, I do not wish to see him any more degraded then he has been."

"But Ro-chan, I like dancing! Its fun!" Rowen again ignored the blonde's words. Sage then brought his lips to Rowen, but was yet again brushed off.

"Ro-chan, are you listening to me?" Rowen sighed.

"Sage, be quiet." Sage's bottom lip stuck out in a pout, as he played with Rowen's hair.

"Ro-chan is a party pooper." He pulled away from Rowen and stumbled to the table.

"I wanna dance, but I can't find my balance! Has anyone seen my balance!"? The crowd laughed as Sage fell to the floor.

"I wasn't joking." He said solemnly as he lay flat in the ground, his slender legs sprawled out to his side, his shirt hanging low and showing off part of his well-built chest.

"Sage!" Rowen exclaimed, kneeling next to the boy.

"Get up now!" Sage glared at him.

"Why should I listen to you? You ruined the party!" Sage stuck out his tongue as Rowen sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even try." With much annoyance, he lifted Sage up into his arms. Sage squealed in surprise, then broke out laughing again.

"I see London, I see France! I see Ro-chan's underpants!" Rowen rolled his eyes.

"No you don't. We can all see yours though." Sage giggled.

"I see London, I see France, everyone can see my underpants! Wait a second, I'm not wearing any. Uh oh…"" Rowen carried Sage out of the room and up to the bedroom.

"Sage, you need to get rest." Rowen stated as he set the boy on the bed. Sage groaned in protest.

"First you say I can't dance, and now you tell me to do just about the most boring thing possible? You are so boring and lame Ro-chan." Rowen sighed and covered Sage's mouth with his hand, not expecting the blonde to slowly lick it. He yanked his hand away as Sage giggled.

"You will never silence me! He he he!" Rowen groaned, whipping his hand on his outfit.

"Sage, is there anything I can do that will make you go to sleep?"

"Let me dance!"

"No."

"Not for other people!" Rowen looked on in confusion.

"Then for who?"

"You silly!" Rowen could tell that his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. There were many, many good possibilities with this, but Rowen forced himself not to. He'd never live it down the next day. Sage would kill him, or something of that effect. And the last thing he needed was Sage mad at him again.

"Sage, just sleep." 

"I can't." 

"What do you mean?"

"I can't. I got used to sleeping near someone else, so I can't sleep without someone close. Because even when you were a horsey, you would curl up to me." Rowen knew that the boy was telling the truth. He had done that on purpose though, trying to get Sage to notice him, and just to fell the other boy's body against his.

"Well Sage, what do you want me to do about it?" Sage smiled softly.

"Sleep in the bed with me. I don't bite. Wait, I do, but only on occasions." Rowen shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. You are drunk and are going to be sick in the morning, and I don't think that I'll want to be with you when you are throwing up." Sage sighed, his lips quivering, eyes tearing up. He watched Rowen try to fight the crying boy's wants, try to fight what Sage wanted him to do, but in the end, his bad side won and told him to go do it, he knew that he wanted to.

"Fine Sage, but only for tonight." Sage grinned lively. 

"Yay!" He hugged the other boy as he pulled Rowen to the bed. He snuggled up closely to the azure boy, and watched as Rowen attempted to strip down without Sage having to move his arms. Because he was well aware that the chance of Sage moving his arms was slim to none. Finally, he shrugged off his last article of dress clothing, and allowed himself to curl up with Sage, absorbing the warmth of the soft boy. Sage's skin was so pale, and smooth, the color of deep-set ivory. And his hair looked like he had plucked off the sun's rays and strung them into thin, wisp strands.

"Good night, Prince Touma." Rowen looked on in amazement. Sage actually called him by his real name. It was amazing.

"Good night, elfin one." Sage smiled as he pressed as much against Rowen as possible, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Thanks again Ro."

"You're very welcome." He muttered in reply as the duo drifted off into sleep.

~~~***~~~

Cye struggled to stay out of the reach of the venom that was dripping slowly off of the spider's fangs. He panted, leaping to the side, again, as it tried to bat at him.

"Go away you evil, evil bug!" He exclaimed, trying to resist the urge to toss his shoe at the thing. It batted at him again, but his foot didn't make it out of the way in time, as a sharp thing slapped down on his leg. He cried out in pain as the spider turned. He tried to get up, but his leg hurt too much. He watched on as the poisoned dripped next to him, barely missing his face. Death. He was going to die. And he was so young. He at least thought that he'd die honorably saving the world, not in a cave with a weird spider and no one to say goodbye to. And then it hit him. An odd sensation rushing up his leg, tingling all over.

"Phoenix! I summon thee!" He screamed, as all went black.

~~~***~~~

"Master!" Ryo knew that voice. It was definitely his oddly accented Master screaming about a phoenix. Or rather, summoning it. He had to get to his Master. His master was in trouble, and pain, and needed help. And then Ryo remembered. He was a doer of black magic. He smiled, closed his eyes, concentrated, and when he re-opened his eyes, he saw Cye unconscious near the body of a very large, very poisonous spider, that was well dead, burn marks covering its body, charring parts of it.

"Master!" He bolted over to the unconscious boy and lifted him into his arms.

"No! Master is poisoned! And I can't heal! I need Sage! I need a way out! I need help! I need…. Master." He cried, as could be expected of the overly emotional demon, as he spread his leathery black, wings, and flew around, trying to find an exit so that he could get Cye healed before the worst became reality. And by the looks of Cye, that was not much time.

~~~***~~~

Kento flew into the Prince's room through the balcony, trying to awaken the two curled up.

"Get up!" He screamed with his small voice, and not even getting them to stir. With much annoyance, he resorted to grabbing a glass of water and pouring it on them. Sage groaned and tried to sit up, his world spinning and his stomach churning. He gulped down the urge to vomit, as Rowen sat up next to him.

"Kento!" He yelled, as the fairy grinned.

"You two were just so cute all curled up!" Rowen glared daggers and Kento backed away.

"Anyways, we were in the cave, which is booby trapped everywhere, and we got separated from Cye. So, We need your help in finding him." Rowen nodded as Sage groaned.

"I fell like shit…" He fell back on the bed, covering his mouth. Rowen sighed in defeat.

"I warned you."

"Well sorry, the last thing I was doing was listening to you." Sage snapped as Rowen rolled his eyes. 

"Not my fault. I tried."

"Well, you didn't have to leave me with your father, Trieze, and Zechs. Something was bound to go wrong." 

"Ok, yes, that one is true." Sage smirked, before covering his mouth again.

"Sage, maybe you should stay here. I don't think anyone would mind. Everyone loves you."

"And that is what I don't like. Your people creep me out Rowen." Rowen nodded.

"They do the same to me too. Well, Sage, for your own safety and health, you should stay here."

"But…" Rowen gave the boy a stern look as the elf hung his head.

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it." Rowen smiled and patted Sage's head.

"Good. And I thought you'd complain even more and be stubborn like always."

"I feel awful. I'm not that stupid." Rowen nodded.

"Come on Kento, let's go." The moment the two made their way to the door, Ryo flew onto the room through the window, carrying an unconscious and very pale Cye.

"Help! Sage, Master is very hurt, and ill, and you must heal him!" Sage looked on in shock at the auburn boy.

'What happened?"

"There was a big dead spider when I came, and Cye summoned a Phoenix to kill it, and it got poison on him, and he was passed out, and its really bad." Sage nodded as Ryo brought Cye to the bed.

"He was hurt badly." Sage mused, as he summoned his strength. The urge to retch rose as he called on all his strength to heal and purify his friend. One spell was easy to handle. But two spells, both equally strong, at the same time while his body was still intoxicated, did not fair well on his weakened system. After the green aura around Cye and himself faded, He fell weakly onto the bed.

"Is Master going to be ok?" Ryo asked eagerly as Sage nodded slowly.

"You got him hear quickly. He was less then an hour into his demise." Ryo grinned and hugged the Summoner's limp form.

"He says you'll be ok! Yay Master!" He giggled happily, as Sage curled up on the bed.

"I'm going to…." He yawned.

"Go back to sleep. Maybe I can work off this sickness."

"It's called a hangover." Rowen pointed out as Sage glared.

"Just be quiet, please. Your voices are so loud. They pound on my head." Rowen laughed and nodded.

"Want me to move Cye?" Sage shook his head.

"No, don't worry. He needs the bed. I'll move." Sage allowed himself to roll off the bed and fall to the floor.

"Ok, I'll sleep here." Rowen shook his head to the blonde.

"You are one weird elf." Sage shrugged from the floor as Rowen grabbed a blanket and pillow. He handed the pillow to the blonde, and set the blanket on the tired figure.

"Come on Ryo, lets go sleep in the other room. You too Kento." The other two nodded as they followed Rowen out of the room.

"Wait a second!" They stopped in mid track and turned to Sage.

"It's the poison! On Cye's clothes!" the others glanced at Sage, passing the boy as still slightly drunk.

"Sage, rest. The alcohol hasn't completely worn off." Sage glared at Rowen.

"I wasn't being insane. The poison, it's what we need to summon the Elemental Dragon of air! Poison can be both good and bad. It can kill, but some can heal! And that is like the fight of good vs. bad, light vs. dark! Like the cave in the riddle!" Sage grinned, much to the shock of the others.

"I think that you're on to something there, Blondie." Sage smiled still. He stood up and walked over to Cye and ripped off a piece of the stained cloth, stuffing it in his silk pouch on his real outfit.

"Ok, Now good night. I guess tomorrow we set off for "Weisheitboden.""(That is the word for "land of Wisdom" in German. Both Zechs and Noin come from German numbers, so I found fitting that their land's name be German as well It's pronounced "Vise Height Bow-den")

"Yeah, I bet Prince Zechs will be glad to see us!" Rowen said with a laugh, as Sage glared.

"Don't. Mock. Me." Rowen giggled as Sage turned away. Rowen smiled and began to walk away, before turning around.

"Hey, Sage, will you give me a lap dance too?" He called out.

"Go to hell Rowen!"

~~~***~~~

Sage blushed as he made his way down the hallway, alongside Rowen. After the dishevelment of his new outfit, he was forced to wear one of Rowen's. So he was in, yet again, another very heavy outfit. It was lighter then the previous one, and made of gold and silver interlaced and woven together. His hair was held high on his head, a thin silver barrette holding his bangs from his face and revealing his long face and wide eyes. Which he had always tried to hide. And to add to the mess, everywhere he went with Rowen, he was congratulated on his "Dancing" The prior night. The others had snuck out through the window, Ryo carrying the still woozy Cye.

"Prince Touma, may I speak to Sage alone?" Sage and Rowen turned to face Trieze. Rowen nodded as Sage gave him a look begging for help.

"Come here, elf." Sage nodded as Trieze led him to the back room. 

"You amazed me. You hold strong against the king, dance all night, get drunk, and yet still, you show your face. I want you to have this. In remembrance of your night at the dance." Sage watched in awe as Trieze took his hand and delicately slipped an emerald ring on the slender finger. Sage blushed brightly.

"Oh, and by the way, care to dance at my next party?" Sage glared in hatred at the devilishly smiling man.

"You bastard." He swiftly kicked the man in the groin, before turning towards Rowen.

"Ummm…. Rowen…." He ran towards where he had left the other boy waiting.

"I think that it's time to take our leave!" He yelped and bolted towards the door.

"Sage, what did you…?" Rowen looked over to where Trieze and Sage had been and covered his mouth.

"Sage! I can't believe you…" It was then he realized that the swordsman was gone, bolted outside to the town. With a laugh, he pursued his friend.

~~~***~~~

"The land of Wisdom. This is cool. It's kind of barren though." Rowen nodded.

"This is where the elemental of Fire is. Or what we need to find him." The other's nodded as they made towards the entrance. The land was made of red clay, grass stripped from it. The red reminded the group of the fire they had come seeking.

"Hey! Look over there." Cye pointed out, still relying heavily on Ryo to walk. The demon didn't like having to walk instead of flying, but he didn't complain, just glad to have his Master back. Cye's finger lead to a burned down building, recently scorched and resorted to the pile of ash before them.

"Interesting. You'd think they would have disposed of the extra wood, but they haven't. Odd." Cye shrugged as he noticed a large sign.

"Look! A joust!" The others turned to the sign with interest.

"I've never seen a joust before. But doesn't someone get hurt?" Rowen nodded to the speaker, Sage.

"Well, I guess we can go watch." Rowen led the group to the arena, and watched the two participants charge after each other. Sage gasped in horror as he watched one fall to the ground, blood seeping through a wound.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes and pressing his face against Rowen's shoulder. 

"The victor, who is undefeated, Laurence Koji!" The knight took a bow and made his way out of the arena.

"I've heard about that man! He is the best there is! I want to go met him!" Ryo exclaimed as he flew away, carrying Cye.

"Come on, I think I'd like to meet them too." Rowen pointed out as he and Sage along with Kento ran after the others. The moment they entered the room, they came to a shock. They watched as the knight removed the mask he was known so well for, and realized something. 

"You're a woman!" Green eyes met the groups.

"Hello."

To be continued……. 


	5. Fire, Fire, Burning Bright

Let a fool hold his tongue and he   
will pass for a sage.  
-Anonymous

The Mages Tale

Chapter 5- Fire, Fire, Burning Bright

"The greatest knight is a woman?" Rowen asked in shock. She smiled and bowed.

"The Prince of Escaldia. These must be your comrades."

"You are quite good. I have never heard of a woman fighting, and so well!" She shrugged.

"I do what I must. I get by with what I do. It is a living, and one I can do well." Rowen couldn't help but smile.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you." She grinned.

"And who are your friends?" She asked softly as Rowen turned to his rag-tag group of friends.

"The Auburn boy is Cye Mouri. He is a Summoner, His powers respected around the world. Or, at least they will be soon. Ryo is a demon that Cye, umm, accidentally summoned. He has been with us ever since. The fairy is named Kento." 

"I prefer to be called "Winged being" Thank you very much! Fairy is so girlie." Rowen rolled his eyes.

"The "Winged being" Is Kento." Kento nodded in satisfaction.

"And the elf is Sage." He couldn't help but smile at the other boy. The slender woman nodded in reference to each person as he spoke their names, each of them making a gesture to her in return.

"So what is it that someone of your stature and your… friends, have come here for?" Rowen smiled faintly.

"We have come in search of an answer to a riddle. Maybe you can help us. In this town, the part of the riddle is…" Sage nudged Rowen with his elbow, as the blue haired boy turned to face him.

"Are you sure that we should tell a complete stranger? Who could be working for Talpa?" Rowen rolled his eyes.

"When your mother was taken, it really made you paranoid, didn't it?" Sage hung his head, and remained silent. Rowen nodded in satisfaction as he turned back to face the woman.

"Well, milady, will you tell us your name at least?" The Woman nodded.

"I am Mia. Mia Koji." Cye nodded at the response he was given.

"Well, Milady, you seem to know this area well. Would you know a possible answer to this riddle?" She shrugged.

"Well, lord, you must tell me it first." Rowen blushed.

"Sorry." She laughed.

"Well, anyways, this is the verse that we must figure out. 

"In the land of the wise, lies a heat that blazes like an inferno, confined in a tiny being kept from all site." 

Mia looked on in confusion.

"That is a tricky one. Well, it would have to be a fire, since they speak of inferno." Rowen nodded.

"True. Is there any place filled with fire?" Mia shrugged.

"Not really. There was once a fire in that large old house at the entrance to the town. It was a long time ago, and it was the home of a sorcerer, many, many years ago. He was then forced to move to Miranela. It was a sad story. His baby daughter died in the fire. He tried to use his magic but the fire blazed too much. It is actually said that her ghost cries at night, and that if near the home, you can hear her. It was left standing in remembrance of her." Cye sniffled softly.

"That is so sad." Ryo patted the slightly larger boy on the shoulder.

"It's Ok Master, it'll be ok." Cye nodded.

"Ok, well, that could have something to do with it. How long ago was it?" Mia shrugged.

"I really can't remember." Rowen nodded.

"That's OK, it's not you're job to remember things when you were young." Mia nodded.

"Well, I am sorry my lord, but all that I can truly offer in your assistance is bedding." Rowen couldn't help but grin.

"If you could do that for us milady, that would be ever so helpful." She smiled. That she could do.

"I have a home to the east. It is rather small, and I hope you can make due with it."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We thank you very much for your hospitality." She smiled.

"Anything to help the lord. Why don't you follow me? I will take you there and then you can rest your feet." They nodded as the woman lead them away.

~~~***~~~

It was a quaint little home, surrounded by flowers and abundant with foliage that stuck out of the barren town.

"Your home is beautiful." Sage murmured, kneeling down to smell one of the roses.

"Wow, are elves normally this much into nature." Sage glanced up.

"Some are. And remember, I am not like all the stereotypes you insist I am." Rowen stepped back.

"Didn't mean to offend you." Sage smiled faintly.

"I know that." Rowen smiled. He wasn't offended in the least, but Sage didn't know that. And a smile from Sage went a long way in the melting Rowen into a puddle on the floor.

"Actually, They might all like nature. I do, but truth is, I've never met another elf." Sage shrugged.

"You haven't met anyone else of your kind?" Rowen asked, a somewhat shocked look on his face. Sage shook his head.

"Never. My mother told me that my father was the first elf that she had ever met as well. That is what attracted her to him. He was a traveler. A mercenary hired by the king, I have been told." A sad smile formed on Sage's lips. Rowen nodded, wishing that the elf would not let the lack of a father get to him. Cye didn't let him be bothered by it, what made Sage so different?

"Well, back to the matter at hand. You say that this home could help us in finding what we need, right?" Mia nodded once more.

"It may. I do not know, good lord. It is just my finest guess."

"I thank you for your help. But will we be permitted to go near this old building?" Mia nodded.

"You seem to forget your noble status often, sir. No one will question milord." Rowen blushed.

"Been around you guys so long that I almost forgot my status." Sage glared.

"Why? Are we that bad?" The archer laughed.

"Hardly. I'd rather forget my status then remember what I am destined to do." 

"What is it that you are destined to do milord?" Mia asked in sheer curiosity.

"Nothing that anyone but my friends must know." Mia groaned.

"How boring. So I helped, and I don't get to know what I helped with?"

"Just look at it this way. If you're right, you've helped save humanity. And save the world." Cye retorted, as everyone else nodded.

"Well, I guess that's good enough. I'll take you to your rooms." The group nodded. Mia then led them to their rooms, Sage and Rowen together in one, Ryo and Cye, along with Kento in the other. Sage sat quietly in his bed, Rowen curled up next to him. With the limited amount of beds in the room, they were forced, yet again, to double up together. Sage really didn't mind. The body heat from Rowen was soothing, and it brought a calming sense to the blonde's mind. His eyes fluttered, as he realized exactly what day it was. 3 days. Then it would be the 10th of October. And then Rowen would have to do this. As would Cye. And he may never see them again. His eyes shot open as he turned to the serenely sleeping boy next to him. He tried to hold back the tears forming at the sides of his eyes, but it failed. The crystalline tears fell, leaving wet trails down his pale cheeks. He hadn't realized until now that Rowen's life may end sooner then he had thought. Under instinct, he pulled Rowen close. Why was the world like this? Why was it that the good must suffer and shrivel away into death, while the evil laugh and take heroes to their graves? Why must innocents die to save a world that means nothing to them? 

Friends. He had never truly had them before, and never had they cared so deeply for him. And to, merely weeks after they met, have them plummet to their deaths was too much to bear. The tears fell harder now. Being raised by a woman alone, he was not partial to hide his feelings. Though he usually lacked happiness. He had never been a happy child, a scowl was a permanent fixture on his face. But when no one was around, he cried. He shed tears at the teasing he would get, and the looks he would receive, at the pain he would endure, if not physically, mentally. It wasn't fair. He pulled Rowen to him even tighter, not noticing that the boy was stirring awake.

"Sage?" Rowen asked from his slightly uncomfortable position. Sage quickly pulled one arm away from Rowen to wipe the tears from his eyes, and in the process, sent Rowen tumbling to Sage's lap. Sage prayed that Rowen didn't notice his crying, but his prayers went unanswered. 

"Sage? Why were you crying?" Rowen asked in concern as Sage internally cursed.

"Umm… I was just having a good cry, milord." Rowen sighed.

"Really Sage. And don't call me a lord."

"I'm… sad. That is all." Rowen looked on in concern.

"Why are you sad?" Sage remained silent for a moment, before speaking. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Rowen.

"You guys are my first real friends, and the books say that for as long as the fight of good vs. evil dates back, both the Summoner and the White Mage have died doing their duty. And I meet my first real, true friends, only to find out that the one out of a million chance of two of them being the chosen ones, my luck turns against me, and they are." Rowen didn't like Sage being upset. Nor did he like the fact that his destiny was causing the disturbance to the blonde.

"Sage, like I told Cye, history is not destined to repeat itself. Maybe the fact that the new Summoner in younger and has the help of the items in the riddle, it will be easier to do what we must. I'm telling you now, don't worry about us. I swear I'll live. I would never give into death that easily." Sage nodded timidly. 

"I know, but what if it cannot be prevented? What will I do? I would have to take care of Ryo, Kento, and my mother." Sage hung his head, as Rowen sat up. Slender arms snaked around Sage, and he was pulled closely to the other boy.

"Sage, I am sorry that you were even brought into this. I didn't want for this to happen. I didn't mean to have you get disgraced in front of royalty, hurt because of befriending me, Insulted because I was focused only on being human again, and I wish to apologize. My behavior is unacceptable." Sage shook his head.

"I'd rather be involved then to have never met you." Rowen smiled.

"Such a reassurance." Rowen murmured, unconsciously running his fingers through Sage's golden hair. They remained silent until Rowen noticed that Sage had drifted into a light slumber still held firmly in the archer's grip. Rowen smiled. Sage cared far too much. Rowen felt bad about Sage's involvement, and he couldn't help but worry. Something in his head was warning him, Sage was going to be harmed. He shrugged it off. Its was just paranoia. Sage was fine, snuggled in his arms, and nothing was going to happen to him. Or was it?

~~~***~~~

Sage walked slowly through the forest. It was one of his favorite things, to be surrounded by nature's essence. He froze though, when he heard a scream. It was masculine, and it came from deeper in the woods then he had ever been before. He had been traveling for some time, and it had been months since he had been back at his home, and the scream was quite surprising. The forest had always been calm and serene, never had the peace been disturbed till this very day.

"Help!" The voice yelled, and then was silent. Sage's brain warned him not to go near the danger, but he ignored it. The person had stopped screaming. Were they dead? Dying? Too weak to call out any longer? He had to help them. Perking up his elfin ears, which were good, because they gave him sharper hearing then mere humans, he ran to where the voice had come from. After running for about 10 minutes, he came upon a cottage. He shook his head in confusion. Why had he never noticed this place? He shrugged off the thought and ran to the door. He knocked on it gently, and after receiving no response, he took matters into his own hands, and pulled it open. He stared in utter shock when he saw a large, blue unicorn with long, slender wings struggling to get out of chains that held him down. Each of his legs was chained right above the hoof, the end of the chains leading to a large machine like thing. The Winged Unicorn was glowing, as was the machine.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Sage asked in confusion, not expecting a response.

"Help me…." It muttered in a voice Sage was familiar with. The scream came from this creature.

"You talk?" Sage asked in amazement, as it nodded slightly.

"Please…. Help." It asked again as Sage nodded rapidly. He ran over to the chains and tugged on them, trying to break them with his bare hands.

"Like that's…. going to work… idiot." Sage glared at the animal.

"So not only do you talk, you're a smart ass too."

"Damn strait. Born and breed to be like this." Sage sighed and grabbed the chains with his arms once more. This time though, he took a different approach. He focused his magic into his strength, and felt the first of the chains bend, and then snap under his hold.

"Wow! You do magic, AND you're an elf! Cool!"

"I thought you couldn't talk much. I thought you were in too much pain." Sage watched at the animal shrugged.

"What can I tell you. When I am happy, I talk." Sage rolled his eyes and worked on the next chain.

"I can tell." It broke easier then the first, much to Sage's confusion.

"Why is it that you are here? Who put you in here?" The third one cracked.

"Some insane mage. Big scary guy in all black."

"Talpa?" Sage asked in horror, as the boy nodded.

"The machine is supposed to be draining my magic. He put me in this body too." Finally, the last restraint gave way.

"Were these magical chains?" Sage asked as the other nodded.

"Yeah. Jokes on him. I don't have my magic yet." Again it laughed.

"By the way, thank you for your help." Sage nodded. 

"Where is he?" The creature shrugged.

"He is due to return soon. We better get out of here, and quickly." Sage nodded.

"By the way, what is your name?" The creature thought for a moment.

"It is…. Rowen." Sage nodded.

"I am Sage. I guess that we better get going." The horse nodded as the two ran out of the building.

~~~***~~~

Sage awoke with a start, still nestled in Rowen's arms. Interesting dream, if he did say so himself. He had never dreamt of the day that he and Rowen had met until now. It was odd. He sat up and soon learned that Rowen was awake, but had remained with the other boy anyways.

"So, you're finally awake." Rowen muttered, as Sage nodded.

"I had an odd dream. It was when you and I first met." Rowen shrugged.

"It seems like we've known each other forever. But in truth, it has been only about a month." Sage nodded as Rowen let go of him. The blonde stretched in a catlike manner, Yawning softly.

"I guess we get to go to the remains of that house, correct?" Rowen nodded. 

"I feel sorry for the mage. Whoever he is. To lose a child after your wife has left."

"His wife left him?" Sage asked in confusion as Rowen nodded.

"I spoke to Mia. She came in to check on us earlier."

"How old was he?" Sage asked as Rowen sighed.

"It was 3 years ago. He was 16." Sage nodded.

"I wonder exactly what it is that we must find. "A tiny being kept from all site." I wonder what is means?" It was that moment that Ryo flew into the room.

"Rise and shine, sleepy he…. Hey! You guys are already up!" Ryo put his hands on his hips in a pout. Sage and Rowen laughed as the dark-haired boy flew out of the doorway. Rowen slid off the bed and rose to his feet.

"Well, come on, I think that it's time to get going." Sage followed in Rowen's footsteps, as they left the room, and entered the kitchen.

"I shall take you to the home now." Mia said the moment that everyone had entered the room. The group followed her out of the house as she led them over the remains of the home.

"Take caution in where you step. There are two parts to this home. The front burned down fully, that is what you see as you enter. But the other is only charred on the inside. We shall go there to start." The moment they entered the home, an overwhelming smell of smoke fell over the new entrants. Ryo began to cough as he looked around.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" He called out as he ran to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Ryo asked the chair, though nothing was there.

"Well, that is not a good reason! Throwing smoke around just for fun! How rude!" Ryo stuck his tongue out at the chair as the others glanced at each other in confusion. 

"Why don't you like the elf? What did he do? He's never met you!" Ryo exclaimed as he ran to another room. The others shrugged and followed him.

"Slow down!" He exclaimed to nothing.

"Now why don't you like the elf?" Ryo paused for a moment, as if listening intently to something.

"Well, its not his fault your daddy doesn't like him! That is no reason to not like him!" Again Ryo bolted out of the room.

"Will you just stay put!" He complained out loud as Mia and the others ran into the room he had just run into.

"Why do you tease people at night too! That is mean! Did your daddy rub off on you?" Ryo was sent crashing to the floor.

"Oww! Hey! That was kinda mean if I do say so myself!" Sage stepped closer to Rowen, almost in a protective way. Ryo was literally freaking him out.

"Your daddy? Is he the mean man?" Ryo asked again.

"Well, I guess I can understand now. So that is why he was helping the bad guys? He wanted revenge?" Ryo hugged the air, and much to the shock of the others, he was actually hugging something considerably smaller then him, and something that they could not see.

"I am sorry about what has happened to your father." A tear trailed down Ryo's cheek.

"I will try to help him. I mean, we will. I swear by it!" He laughed as he rose to his feet, taking something in his hand.

"You will help us? Thank you so much!" They watched as Ryo walked out the room.

"So the riddle was talking about your doll! Do you know where it is?" He paused.

"Thank you! Please, take me too it! It's the only way that we can help your daddy! We must eliminate Talpa! If he is gone, then your father will no longer do what he does! And maybe we can bring him back to you." Ryo walked up the stairs, being careful of charred steps that he could have fallen through. Finally, he reached the top of the stairs.

"Is this the room?" He asked as he nodded. He then entered the room, to find that in the middle of the room, laid a perfectly unmarked harlequin doll. But instead of black and white, it was red and blue, tiny stars embroidered on its clothes. It donned a sad expression that made Ryo feel bad for the tiny thing.

"Thank you. You have helped us so much." Ryo hugged the air again.

"Is there anything that I can do for you I return?" Ryo listened intently.

"Tell him that you love him? Do not worry, I will, Suzunagi." And with that Ryo turned to the others.

"She's gone." He whispered, as he ran down the steps and out the door. Cye glanced at Kento as they both bolted after Ryo. Mia, Rowen, and Sage took a bit longer to leave the home.

"Ryo!" Cye called out as he ran over to the boy who had perched himself on a tree branch. Ryo was looking at the tiny doll in his hands, running his hand over the silken cloth.

"Ryo! What happened back there?" Ryo sniffled slightly.

"She died 3 years ago. She's four now. She misses her daddy. I don't have a daddy either. And she doesn't have a mommy, and neither do I." Ryo's voice cracked on the last few words. Cye watched as Kento flew up to Ryo.

"Ryo, buddy, what are you talking about?"

"The little girl who died there. The one who haunts the house. She was talking to me." So Cye was right. Ryo could talk to the spirits of the dead.

"Her father, he is the mage that accidentally helped turn Rowen back. Cale. He was 16 when they had her. Her mother ran away one night, leaving him with Suzunagi." Ryo lost his voice for a moment, but regained his composure, and continued speaking.

"He was very kind, but one day, a bunch of people that were against him for being a practitioner of black magic, even though he didn't use it on anyone, burned down his house. He escaped, but Suzunagi died. She waited for him, hoping he'd come back to the ruins of the house so that she could go into his mind and talk to him, but he moved away and she never got to say good-bye. He joined Talpa so that he could get revenge on the people that killed her, but Talpa took control of him. She gave me the object to summon the fire elemental. She wants us to destroy Talpa, so that her father will be himself again. And she wants all the people that he has gotten to work for him to go back to the way they used to be. And she wants me to tell him that she loves him." Cye's voice was caught in his throat, along with the urge to cry for the little girl and her sorrows.

"Then we shall do it." He stated.

"We shall tell him that." Rowen, who had arrived, along with Sage and Mia, at the beginning of Ryo's story, turned to the others.

"We shall do that, but our time is scarce. First we must find the other two things that we need. I say that we go to the land of Wisteria. I don't think that Sage wants to go near King Trieze if he can prevent it." Sage said nothing, but hit Rowen on the arm.

"I agree with that as well. Ryo, we shall tell him when he is himself once more. He wouldn't know who we are speaking of if he doesn't have his own senses." Cye stated as Ryo and Kento flew down from the tree.

"Ok, but we will tell him, right?" Cye nodded.

"Of course." Ryo nodded in satisfaction as they began to the town entrance. Mia turned to walk away.

"Mia, where are you going?" Sage asked as Mia turned back to them.

"Well, I can't come with you guys! I have a house to take care of, and my husbands coming home tonight! He's been gone for 12 days, and I've gotta make him a welcome home dinner!"

"You're married?" Rowen exclaimed in shock as Mia laughed.

"Sure am! My husband's a knight as well! Name's Anubis, and he's due back soon. Now remember, you guys better get what you need to save this world! I'll be damned if you fail! Me and my baby as well!" Everyone stared in amazement.

"You're pregnant?" Sage asked with a grin on his face, since no one else seemed to be able to speak at the moment.

"What did you think? I have no life? All I do is run around killing people? Heck no! I may walk on the wild side sometimes, but I still have time for my hubby and my soon to be baby." Sage couldn't help it, he and Cye ran up to hug Mia.

"Congratulations!" They exclaimed in unison as Mia laughed.

"Why, you too are as bad at the woman of this town. My, I thought that I'd never breath again when they found out! It was all hugs and happy words!" Sage and Cye blushed as they stepped back.

"Well boys, I guess this is good-bye!" Mia exclaimed as they waved good-bye.

"Thank you for your help Mia!" Rowen called out with a bow.

"Anytime, prince." And then she was gone, back to her home.

"Cye?" Ryo asked innocently as Cye turned to him.

"Yes?" 

"Where do babies come from?" Cye slapped his forehead with his palm at the moment they reached the gate of the town they were about to step out at the moment a voice called out to them.

"Going so soon Prince Touma?" Rowen jerked around to stand face to face with Prince Zechs.

"Actually, yes. My friends and I will be on our way." Sage stepped behind Rowen. Zech's smiled at the other blonde, who hung his shoulders to try to get out of the view of the other man.

"Rowen, tell him to leave us alone." Sage muttered as Rowen nodded.

"Prince Zechs, I would love to stay and I'm sure that Sage would too, but we have very important matters to attend to, right Sage?" Sage nodded slowly from behind Rowen.

"I try to be nice." Zechs stated with an aggravated sigh.

"Well, Touma, how about we make a deal. You come spend the night at the castle, and then you may leave."

"Zechs, we don't have time for this game." Zechs smiled.

"Oh, I think we do. Or at least, I think Talpa thinks we do." Rowen's eyes widened. Zechs was working for Talpa! In a swift movement, a streak of lightening was flying towards Rowen. Sage shoved Rowen to the ground and out of the oncoming danger, then stretched his arm out to counter with his own magic. Rowen looked up in horror. He was well aware that the spell would not harm Sage, but the trouble of this was that it teleported the person hit to wherever the aggressor wanted him to go. Sage looked on in horror at his hand. This was simple magic that Zechs was using, Child's play. But for some reason, Sage's magic wasn't working. Sage screamed as it hit him in the chest, flinging him backwards. But when he was supposed to land, he wasn't there.

"Sage!" Rowen cried out as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oops. My bad." Zechs stated, looking at his hand.

"I didn't mean to get him. Oh well, no matter. I guess he'll have to do. If you want him back, come to the castle and get him." Zechs laughed as Rowen growled and lunged at him, but missed as Zechs used a transportation spell and disappeared like Sage had moments before.

"Shit…" Rowen groaned from his place on the ground as he felt a strong arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rowen, we'll get him back." Rowen sighed.

"Why is it always Sage? When has it not been him hurt, or disgraced, or anything of that sort? Does he have really bad luck or something?" Cye shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess its just coincidence. By the way, do you have any idea about why Sage couldn't use his magic? He tried." Rowen sighed.

"I don't know, I just don't know." 

To be continued…

I worked my butt off and actually managed to write this entire chapter in one day! So I'm not as behind as I thought! Hehehe. Always good. And ShadowMoon, this is for you! I know that you want Cale in it! Well, I better get working on the next chapter of "The Others". I switch off, though these chapters are a LOT longer. But that's only because I try to keep each chapter on this story to one thing that is going on. The other one I just write to whatever then stop. Well, I guess I better get to work! Ta ta! 


	6. The Chase Is On

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 6- The Chase Is On

These weren't his normal clothes. He had figured that out the moment he had entered the room that chilled his body. He had finally gotten fed up enough to feel what he was wearing, and it had turned him a lovely shade of crimson. Never in his life had he worn something so floozy and flimsy. And never had he worn something that didn't cover his stomach, and revealed more then half of his slender legs. Even though no one was there, he still felt self-conscious. The room was filled with inky darkness, and he didn't like it at all. It was as if this person had known that he wasn't partial to darkness, and had used his fear against him. Darkness scared him. It could hide anything, and you would never know that something lurked behind you. Or in front of you for that matter. He didn't like it at all. And he was cold. One of his other weaknesses. He loved warmth, and tended to dislike cold things.

"Hello?" He finally called out, hoping for a response that never came. He hugged himself as he wandered around, shocked at the fact that he never seemed to run into a wall. Where was he?

~~~***~~~

"Where is Sage?" Rowen demanded as Zechs laughed softly. The four left of their group had just entered the castle and had immediately demanded the return of their friend.

"Now why would I tell you that? Trying to find him is part of the game. And a very amusing part at that!" Rowen growled.

"Just give us Sage!"

"Aww, does the prince miss his boy toy?" Zechs teased as Rowen's eyes flared.

"Well, now Prince Touma, are you going to tell me that you aren't enjoying the game? Because it seems your friend Sage is." Zechs snapped his fingers as one side of the wall became translucent, and revealed the barely dressed elf. Sage was trembling and holding himself, a loose green tank top that showed off his navel and a thin sheet of white silk wrapped around his waist were the only clothes he had on, besides his soft leather sandals. Sage was walking slowly, lips a pale shade of blue, teeth chattering.

"You'll freeze him!" Rowen exclaimed as he watched the tired blonde stop to rest on the concrete ground below him.

"Well, I see you've finally figured out the game, Prince. He has exactly 2 hours and 32 minutes before he will freeze to death. Get to him before your time is up, he will live. Have fun finding him before your time runs out." Zechs pointed to an hourglass. 

"When there is no sand left, your friend is no more." Zechs laughed. He snapped his fingers. And in a flash, all the people were gone. He laughed, pawns in a game that they could not win. They'd never find the elf. With a smirk, Zechs filled the wall with four screens, one on each wall. He had put the fairy and the Summoner together, for the fun of it. But the others were not so lucky. They were alone.

~~~***~~~

Ryo hated clowns. If there was one thing in his life that he hated with a passion, it was clowns. They always were smiling, which frightened him. No one should be able to smile that much. No one. Not even Master. And when he discovered that he was in a room full of the tiny things, his breaths grew short. The only clown that he liked was the tiny harlequin doll he had received from little Suzunagi that he was clutching in his hand at that exact moment. He walked slowly around the room, looking at all the figurines. He shuddered. They all had odd grins plastered to their faces, as if they were laughing at him. Pointing at him and smiling. He finally took notice to the mirror in a corner of the room and walked over to it. He gasped at what he saw. His hair was done in tiny black curls, a hat with two points on his head. Half red, half blue. His face had been painted half red and half blue as well, one moon for his eye on his left, a star for the eye on the right. His nose was painted black, a sad frown painted on as his mouth. His outfit was those same colors as well, stars embroidered everywhere, and his wings were gone. He looked at the doll in his hand and realized that it was gone. Instead was a black and white one, eyes contorted in an evil gesture, one limb having been removed. Ryo yelped and dropped it to the ground. He looked at himself and everything fell into place. He screamed. He was the fire doll.

~~~***~~~

He had to find Sage. The safety of the other boy was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Water was not one of Rowen's strong points, having never truly had to swim before. Till now that was. When he had disappeared from in front of Zechs, he had landed strait in a lake. After swimming to the shore with no real problems, he proceeded to dry himself off. Except he soon realized that he wasn't wet. He turned to the direction of the lake, but the pool of water was gone. With a confused sigh, he ignored the major headache that presented itself. He trudged along for what seemed like an eternity, but was truly only minutes, before he realized that he was at a cliffs edge. He scratched his head in thought then, turned to see if there was anything that he could climb down with. He spotted a vine-covered tree and grinned. He yanked off the plants and began to tie the ends together. He grinned when he finished, and made his way back to the cliff, to find that he was no longer at cliff's edge. He was instead at the bottom of a mountain. He groaned in annoyance. At this pace, it would take him forever to find the blonde, and time was not something that he had at the moment. Stumbling up the path, he found a small cottage. He gasped. Talpa's cottage! The one he and Sage had first met in. Was Sage in here? Rowen took a deep breath and made his way over to the home. It was worth a shot. He opened the door, and instead of Sage, two people, a man and a woman, sat at a dinner table drinking tea. They looked at up Rowen and the woman smiled, thought the man did not.

"I see you have come to take the test. I am Naria and this is my fiancé, Mukara. We are the gatekeepers. Have you come for our help?" Rowen shrugged.

"I'm trying to find my friend. Have you seen him? Tall, blonde, violet-eyed, really hot?" Naria laughed.

"Oh, you have come for him. First you must prove yourself worthy of passing through. I will ask you a series of questions. Answer truthfully, and wisely, and then you will pass through to him. Fail, you are sent back to the lake of time. There you will have to make your way back to this cottage. Then you have that one last time to answer another series of questions, ok? I warn you, should you fail, keep in mind the question you miss. It may be asked once more." Rowen nodded, sounded simple enough.

"What is Sage's mother's first name?" She asked as Rowen gave her an odd look. How the heck would he know that? He had only met the woman a few times, and he had dresser her accordingly as "Miss Date". He thought hard, then looked up at the blue haired girl.

"How much time do I have." She shrugged.

"As much as you wish. But you may not wish to have very much. I think the life of your friend is in your hands." Rowen nodded. He thought quickly over everything that had happened since he had met Sage. He froze when he recalled their first encounter with Cale. He grinned.

"Siris Date!" He exclaimed as the woman smiled.

"Correct. Second question. In the game of life, which of these is the most important? Health, Love, or Wealth?" Rowen thought for a moment.

"Love." He murmured. Again the woman smiled.

"Correct. Last question. What is the most important thing to you?" Rowen was taken back. This was too easy. The first question had been the hardest.

"That's easy. Saving the world from Talpa." Naria smiled sadly.

"I am sorry. You have failed." Rowen gasped as everything went back, and he was again flailing his limbs wildly in the water. 

"I failed?" He muttered. How had he failed? He swam to the shore. Saving the earth was the most important thing to him, wasn't it?

~~~***~~~

"Kento, what is this place?" Cye asked nervously as he and the fairy stared around the arena they were in. Cye was now clad in a knight's armor, much to his confusion.

"I'd say that it is a battle arena." Kento stated as Cye's eyes widened.

"A what?"

"A battle arena. They pit commoners against monsters they could not possible defeat, so the audience can watch them die." Cye gulped.

"Kento, I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I Cye, neither do I." There was a sudden, loud rumble as a large metal door swung open, revealing a large serpent with aqua scales and fangs as large as Cye himself. It roared loudly, as both Kento and Cye covered their ears.

"Cye, ummm… if you want to, summoning a creature now would be a good idea. Just a suggestion." Cye was frozen in terror. This thing was huge. And he could hear cheering behind him. People were cheering for his death. People wanted blood, and gore, a death to the poor chosen person. And at the moment, Cye and Kento were the chosen, though Cye doubted that the people could even see Kento.

"Umm…. Cye… any day now." Kento muttered, his voice filling with fear and his translucent wings fluttering nervously. The serpent advanced on them and Cye stood still. When it swung its mighty tail at Cye, the boy didn't move. Inches from his face, Cye muttered a few words that only Kento could hear.

"Raicho, bird of thunder, be set free and destroy this creature!" Everything went bright as the bird appeared, wings crackling in electric currents. The tail of the monster stopped in mid-hit, as it burst into spasms. Cye watched with distant eyes when it fell to the ground, frazzled and twitching. The bird let out a mighty victory cry, as it disappeared. They now cheered not for his death. They cheered for him. They had enjoyed the show. They had come to see entertainment, so that was what they received.

"Wow Cye! That thing was awesome!" Cye nodded numbly and watched as a door opened to the side of the arena. Cye slowly made his way over as Kento fluttered next to him, excitement in the fairy's voice.

"Hey, Cye, you ok?" The fairy finally asked, as Cye said nothing.

"They wanted me to die. I am one of their only hopes to live, yet they wished to watch me die. They throw innocent people in there. For the only reason being to become a one-man show of death." Kento shrugged.

"There's nothing that you can do about it Cye. Mia killed people in the jousts, yet you weren't bothered by it. Sage was, but not you."

"I know, but they chose to fight against her. These people are sent against their freewill. They even send woman in. Woman! Why would they do such a thing?" Kento hugged Cye's neck, trying the best he could to comfort the upset boy.

" There is no reason that they should get away with doing what they do Cye. But they do it still. There is nothing you or I or anyone can do. These people grow up their lives watching this. This is what they find normal. There is no way to change the way you are raised." Cye sighed.

"I understand. I guess that we better get going. We have to find Sage before it is too late." Kento nodded.

"Let's go!"

~~~***~~~

Cold. So cold. He tried to press on, stepping one foot at a time, forcing his body not to give in to the sleep it was begging for. His eyelids drooped, pleading for him to just curl up and fall into an eternal rest. His eyes shut once more, but he forced them open. With determination, he placed one foot in front of the other, and failed, collapsing soundlessly to the floor. He sighed through his blue lips, struggling to sit up, and failing. He couldn't do it. He had tried his magic, but it had failed him once more. Was this place immune to magic or something? He perished the thought as his internal battle was lost, and he drifted into sleep.

~~~***~~~

"Oh god! They're everywhere!" Ryo was hyperventilating. Just moments ago, the dolls had begun to move. And now they, all of then missing a limb of some sort, one eyeless, surrounded him.

"Why are you scared of us?" Ryo nearly fainted at the voice. The clowns could talk. The creepy little dolls could talk. At least, the ones with mouths could.

"You're a doll. You can't walk! You can't talk!"

"Yet you are a doll as well? Why are we do different then yourself?" One asked as Ryo remembered how he was dressed.

"I'm human. Well, demon. Someone put me in these clothes."

"Demon?" Another asked as Ryo nodded.

"Then where are your wings?" Ryo had forgotten about his lack of wings for a moment.

"I don't know. They were removed somehow, when I came here." One laughed, much to Ryo's irritation.

"We hardly believe that. You are one of us now."

"No he is not. He is flawless. We are not. We must make him like us." Ryo yelped as they leapt at him, trying to remove one of his limbs. He flung them away, one smashing into the glass mirror, causing it to shatter, and to Ryo's happiness, a door was what the mirror had been hidden. He quickly leapt through the door, and raced down the empty corridor. He could hear the dolls behind him, and he quickened his pace. He was pretty sure that the horrid little things would follow him wherever he went, so he had to remember to keep on his toes. Finally, he reached another room, and to him annoyance, was in a room full of mirrors. Everywhere he looked, he saw tiny dolls reflecting off the mirrors. With annoyance, he gave up. Time to use magic. He tried to cast a fire spell on the tiny things, but his magic didn't work either. His eyes widened as he remembered that his wings were gone. And that he had been running slower then normal. Then it hit him. He couldn't do magic because he was… was… human!

~~~***~~~

He had begun to run not that long ago. 10 minutes. Zechs had been very smug when he had appeared out of nowhere to warn Rowen that Sage had fallen asleep in the room, and only 10 minutes remained till the elf was no more. Rowen couldn't recall the way to the mountain, especially because he had been presented with a totally different set of obstacles then before. He had had to cross a valley, and after having gotten to the bottom, found that a bridge had appeared at the top. He had then had to climb back again, and cross the bridge. He had crossed a swamp, on logs, and after having passed, a vine that he could have swung on appeared on the other side. These people just had to make this difficult. Finally, after running out of breath, he reached the cabin in the woods. He burst through the door, and saw the couple there once more.

"I see you have made it back. 2 minutes left. Mukara will test you know." Naria stated as Rowen turned to the white haired man.

"Shoot."

~~~***~~~

"Where could they be keeping Sage?" Cye wondered out loud having calmed down considerably from the shambled mess he had been before. 

"I have no clue. I guess we better just keep looking. I mean, he is around her somewhere, and the time is running out. How long do we have anyways?"Kento asked as Cye shrugged. It was then, with a flash of light that Zechs appeared.

"Why, you have no chance of saving your friend. You have two minutes, and the only one who can even get to him is the prince."

"Rowen's the only one who can get to him?" Cye questioned loudly as Zechs laughed.

"Yes! That is the fun of it!"

"Then why are we even here?" Kento demanded, his squeaky voice going even higher in pitch. So high that Cye covered his ears.

"You are here for amusement! I bet you wish to know how little Ryo is faring. He's facing one of his worst fears at the moment." Zechs laughed once more.

"Don't you dare hurt Ryo!" Cye warned, anger filling his voice.

"Aww, is the Master worried about his slave?" Cye glared.

"He is not my slave!"

"Then why does he call you that?" Cye thought for a moment.

"Because I created him!" Zechs laughed as a picture of Ryo formed on the walls.

"Where are his wings?" Cye asked in horror as he watched Ryo kick a headless doll away from him.

"Why Summoner, we couldn't let him use his magic could we? That makes everything far to easy. So, I decided for the fun of it to take them away. As long as he is here and playing this game, he is human." Cye groaned.

"But how do you expect him to fight back?" Kento demanded as Zechs smiled to the fairy.

"As he is. With his bare fists. And feet. He can fight you know. He doesn't HAVE to use magic. He is very capable of defending himself. It was a pity actually. You were already human, I'm afraid. I couldn't take your powers away form you. If you weren't the Summoner, I think your adventure would have been quite different. Oh well, I tried. At least one of you will die."

"Sage?" Cye asked, remembering that he couldn't help the blonde elf.

"Do you wish to see your friends?" Zechs said, as a picture on the wall appeared, showing Rowen talking to a dark-skinned man with bleach white hair, along with a woman with hair that matched the princes.

"Rowen! You better save Sage!" Kento warned as they watched the other boy.

~~~***~~~

"There are 20 snakes, 10 humans, five cats, 3 dogs, one horse, two cows, and one spider. How many legs are there?" Rowen smiled. Math. He could do that. He calculated quickly. Spider, 8 legs, 20 from the humans, 20 from the cats, 12 from the dogs, 4 from the horse, and 8 from the cows.

"72." He grinned as the other man nodded.

"One minute." Naria warned as Rowen nodded.

"What was the first thing you said when you met Sage?" Rowen cursed to himself. He was hurt, Sage had found him.

"Help." Rowen stated as again the boy nodded. Naria held up her fingers, blinking them 3 times. 30 seconds left.

"What is the most important thing to you in the world?" The boy asked. Rowen watched as the woman showed him the seconds ticking away using her fingers. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3.

"Sage!" He blurted out as Mukara smiled.

"You pass." Rowen's vision went black for less then a second, when cold rushed over him. He looked over at Sage's form.

"Sage!" He exclaimed. 2. 1. He grabbed the blonde. 0.

The last grain of sand fell through the glass.

"No!" Zechs cried out.

Rowen held Sage's limp body in his arms, as the room flashed.

Cye, Ryo and Kento stood before Rowen. Cye in armor, Ryo as a clown, the tiny doll once again in his hand, his wings threatening to rip the cloth of his outfit. Rowen now soaked from his first tumble in the lake, Sage clad in the thin clothes, nestled in Rowen's arms.

Sage's eyes fluttered open.

"Sage!" The group cried out. 

They had beaten the game.

To be continued…

OK, I know, short chapter. But what can I say, this was purely for Zech's and my amusement. Right Zechsy baby?

Zechs: /*Glare*/

Sorry ShadowMoon! Zechs was a bad boy, but he wasn't THAT bad! I actually do have another story where I venture there, but its nowhere near finished, and its Sage/Ryo. It was a fluke, I am a die-hard Sage/Rowen fan. But I'll write the others if I want, or am in the mood to be weird (First yaoi I ever wrote is Cye/Sage). Well, I've been trying to write as much as I could, since it is the weekend and I actually have time to work my butt off on this. And as always, it is time for me to go work on "The Others". Well, bye bye till later!


	7. Thou Flowing Water Pure and Clear

Being a hero is about the   
shortest-lived profession on earth.  
-Will Rogers

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 7- Thou Flowing Water Pure and Clear

"He wouldn't give me back my clothes." Sage complained.

"He gave Ryo and Cye back theirs, but he wouldn't give me back mine." Rowen couldn't help but smile. Zechs not giving Sage back his normal outfit didn't bother the prince at all. The prince slowly pulled off his own royal blue cloak and wrapped it around the elf's shoulders.

"Thanks Rowen." Sage muttered, pulling the fabric tightly around himself. He was still cold from what had happened earlier, and was just happy to be out of the castle and on their way to Wisteria, which was very far away from Zechs. His lack of Magic ability confused him. What had happened to him to cause his to lose all his contact with magic? What was it that cut his ties to his own heritage? He sighed. They had to go through a forest to get to Wisteria, which was quite a relief to him, He missed this place, and it was a slight comfort compared to where he had just been.

"Kento, watch out!" Sage turned to his side as Ryo grabbed the little fairy out of the way of an oncoming arrow.

"Woah! What was that?" Kento asked, as he looked in the direction the arrow had been shot from, and his tiny eyes met those of an intense violet. Just in case, Kento turned to make sure Sage was still next to him. Apparently, the blonde was as shocked as the others were.

"Damn. So close. Damn demon. Might as well kill you too."

"Wait!" Sage exclaimed as he ran up to the tree.

"Why are you trying to hurt them?" Sage's eyes locked with a pair identical to his own.

"You, an elf, are befriended with both a demon and a fairy?" Sage quickly leapt into the tree.

"Yes I am. Your point?" It was then that Sage got a full look at the man in the tree. He was tall and slender, built very much like Sage, and had honey-brown hair and piercing violet eyes. Along with long, thin, elfin ears.

"You're an elf!" Sage exclaimed, almost losing his balance. 

"And so are you, foolish child." Sage was taken aback. No one had called him a foolish child in years, though the constant taunting had been why he had left his home.

"Why were you attacking my friends?" Sage demanded to the elder elf, who laughed.

"So naïve. Fairies have been out to get rid of us for years."

"Hey! That is not true!" Kento called out from the ground, barely dodging the arrow flying towards him

"Silence!" The elf ordered as Kento shut his mouth.

"Kento has done now such thing! Never once has he tried to hurt me! Who are you to judge them?" The elf laughed shortly.

"Where are you from boy? Do you know nothing about elves?" Sage hung his head.

"Actually, my elfin father left my mother the moment I was conceived. I prefer not to think about my damned heritage." The elves eyes widened, but with a shake of his head, the expression disappeared.

"Leave the forest. You may be an elf, but you are not welcome." Sage rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm being exiled again. This is familiar." Sage shook his head.

"I'm tired of leaving. Who are you, why are you trying to kick me out for not knowing something that I wasn't raised by, and why is it that you think that fairies are evil, as well as demons?" The elf sighed.

"I don't have time to answer your questions." The man leapt to another tree, and Sage followed.

"I'll follow you till you tell me!" Sage warned as the man sighed.

"Just like your damn mother. Persistent as hell, and only useful for looks." Sage's eyes widened.

"You know my mother?" He asked in surprise.

"You could say that." The elf stated as he leapt to another tree. Sage paid no attention to his friends who were running underneath him, trying to keep up.

"By the way, why are you wearing that? That is a disgrace to an elf." Sage blushed slightly.

"I was forced to." The elf laughed.

"What a lie. Just like your mother, legs open and willing to sleep with anything that comes by." Anger flashed in Sage's eyes as he leapt at the elf, knocking the man out of the tree and to the ground.

"Never, EVER say that about my mother!" The man laughed from underneath Sage.

"Your anger though, in not like her. That you get from me." He shoved Sage from him and took to the trees again. Sage stood in shock for a moment, before regaining his composure enough to chase after the man.

"You are my father? I'm the son of an arrogant, pig-headed, disgusting man? You're the man that impregnated my mother, and then left her to fend on her own? You're the one who gave me tainted blood that got us driven out of our home when I was but an infant? You bastard!" Rowen watched in horror. He had never seen Sage mad. And he was now glad that he had. He was also glad that he was not the one on the receiving end of the elf's anger.

"My mother was forced to raise me alone, she was insulted and tormented because of you! You ruined her life… If it weren't for you, she would be living a descent life, a life without… without me. A thorn in her side." Sage's last words faded slightly, subsiding with his anger. He had no reason to yell at this man. Sage himself was the problem, not this man. Sage was the one that had ruined his mother's life, and chance at success. 

"I'm sorry…" Sage finally muttered. Rowen sighed. Sage was apologizing. Why was the blonde not able to stay mad at anyone? Why did he immediately blame himself for everything that went wrong?

"I didn't mean to lose my temper." The man laughed.

"Just like your mother. Even when the beasts of hell try to kill her, she'll apologize to them after their deaths." Sage hung his head.

"You're right. I know nothing about elves, and I have no reason to invade your forest. I… We shall leave." Sage leapt from the tree, landing gracefully. Rowen couldn't help but grin at the fact that when the blonde was falling, the cloth fluttered up leaving his very visible. Sage blushed as he landed, pulling the cloth back down and yanking the cloak Rowen had given him tightly around himself. 

"By the way… son." Sage glanced up at the trees.

"Yes?"

"Nice legs, just like your mother's." Sage's eyes went wide as the elf laughed, and then was once again gone in the trees.

"Well Sage, your father's a bastard. Welcome to my world." Sage hung his head and said nothing. Rowen sighed as he wrapped one arm around Sage.

"Yeah, well the past was bound to come back to haunt you. Happens to the best of them. You just met the skeleton in your closet, and…" Sage cut him off.

"Rowen, please, be quiet. I am not in the mood to listen to you rant." Rowen was taken aback. Sage always listened to him rant.

"Well, I guess this is off to Wisteria." He stated as Sage walked ahead. Cye turned to look at Rowen.

"Just leave him be. Give him some time to get used to what just happened and understand what's going on." Rowen nodded. Cye was right.

"Well, Wisteria is to your left Sage!" He called out to the boy that was in front of him. Sage looked back, nodded slightly, and changed directions. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the large gate's covered in intricate floral designs came into view.

"This, my friends, is Wisteria!" Rowen exclaimed as he bounded up to the front of the group, smiling to Sage, and then bolting up to the gate. The minute that he noticed a tiny blonde near the gate, along with a tall brunette, His smile turned into a grin.

"Quatre!" He yelled as he ran over to the boy. The blonde smiled as well as the two engaged in a friendly embrace. Finally he pulled away, as he turned to the brunette.

"Lord Trowa!" He was about to hug the taller boy, but thought better of it and simply shook the boy's hand. Finally, the others made it to the gate where Rowen had run ahead to, and Quatre took the time to introduce himself to each of them. He paused on Sage for a brief moment, and the blonde blushed, well aware that his clothes were why he was being stated at.

"Quatre, it's not what it looks like. We had a run in with Zechs." Quatre nodded in understanding.

"Well, why don't I take you back to the castle and get you some new clothes?" Sage nodded, bowing slightly.

"That would be lovely, milord." Quatre smiled.

"No use calling me lord if you're friends with one." Sage shrugged as Quatre took his arm.

"Love, we're going back to the castle!" Quatre called out as he dragged Sage towards the building.

"It was nice to meet you lord…" He yelped as he almost tripped. For such a tiny little boy, the blonde sure could run fast.

"Trowa!" He finished. Rowen watched on, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Cye, I think that you'd like Quatre. You two are a lot alike." Trowa turned to Rowen.

"Kind, sweet, and way to caring?" Rowen nodded.

"Exactly. Now Trowa, would you mind taking us to the castle?" Trowa shook his head.

"Not at all. Follow me." The boys nodded as Trowa led them towards the castle.

~~~***~~~

"Well, it's a good thing that you wear green! Living with Trowa makes it so that we have plenty of green clothes!" Sage smiled at the overly enthusiastic blonde who had a pile of different outfits laid out on the bed.

"Well, what kind of outfit do you like best? Robe, shirt and pants…." Sage sighed.

"Anything that covers me up more then this does. A lot more then this does." Quatre hung his head.

"Then I guess that you should just go with this." He handed Sage a pale, green silk shirt and a pair of loose, cream white shorts. 

"Thank you Quatre. This will be fine." He reached out to take the outfit, but Quatre pulled it away before he could take it.

"Wait! It's getting rather cold. I mean, it is October 8th. Maybe you shouldn't be wearing shorts. Would you rather have some long pants?" Sage shook his head.

"Don't you worry. I'll be fine in this outfit." Sage yanked it from the other boy's hands and walked into another room to change, when he emerged, Quatre was grinning.

"You look great. But your hair is another story." Sage clutched the pony tale with his left hand.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Quatre laughed.

"What isn't? When was the last time that you had a brush?" Sage shrugged.

"I can't remember. Rowen… err… Touma's 16th, I believe." Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Get over here." Sage hung his head and sat on the bed next to Quatre. 

"Ok, now I am going to comb your hair, OK? And I am going to fix it up, OK?" Sage sighed in annoyance but nodded. Quatre pulled out a thin brush made of pure jade, and began to run it through Sage's long hair.

"Oww!" Sage exclaimed, trying to pull away as the comb caught a large knot.

"Stay still.' Quatre warned as he ran it through Sage's hair once more. Sage yelped and leapt to his feet, rubbing his scalp.

"Sage! Get back here right now!" Quatre warned as Sage shook his head.

"NO! You hurt me!" Sage quickly bolted out of the door and right into his group of friends. He quickly hid behind Rowen as Quatre stepped out of the room, a brush in one hand, and a lock of Sage's hair in the other.

"Help! He's trying to kill me! Death by brush!" The group burst out laughing, and not even Trowa could keep a strait face as the corners of his lips curled.

"I'm just trying to comb your hair!" Quatre complained. Cye laughed.

"Welcome to my world. That boy never brushes his hair. You just have to be gentle though. I was the one who got to comb it at Rowen's 16th." Cye walked over to Quatre, took the brush, then made his way back to Sage. He took a fistful of the boy's hair, and then combed it.

"For some reason, if you hold the hair and then comb it, it doesn't hurt, right Sage." Sage nodded. It actually felt quite nice. Therapeutic almost.

"Umm, Sage, come back to the land of the conscious." Sage jerked up. His eyes had fallen shut and his head was now lying on Rowen's shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered. He watched as Quatre came near him, and slowly stepped back from the boy, a look of distrust on his face.

"I'm just going to braid it silly!" Quatre exclaimed as he took Sage's hair in three parts and began to weave them together. Finally, when he finished, he tied the bottom with a strand of green silk.

"There, all better. You look so much better when you aren't as mangy as a cur." Sage glared. He was not a cur. That was mean, he did not look like a cur.

"By the way, you need to cut your hair sometime. Its mid thigh." Sage cocked his head to the side and noted that Quatre was being truthful. His hair was very long indeed.

"You all seem very tired. Why don't I lead you to your rooms, and there you can change. Dinner is in 30 minutes." The group nodded as they were led to their rooms.

~~~***~~~

"Rowen?" Sage asked as Rowen walked over to the other boy.

"Yes?" He asked as Sage struggled to un-do his braid.

"Help me."

"Why are you taking it out?" Rowen asked as he undid the piece of silk.

"I want to wash my hair. In the water basin." Sage pointed to the container of water filled with warm water. Rowen shrugged as he slowly undid the braid, afterwards running his fingers through the silken gold hair. He watched with interested eyes as Sage pulled off his shirt, then knelt by the water and dunked his head under it. With slender fingers, he massaged his scalp, trying to get rid of all the grit that had gathered. Finally, for lack of air, he pulled his head up and shook his head, sending droplets of water flying across the room.

"Hey! Watch it Blondie! You just got me all wet." Sage turned to Rowen with a sly smile.

"And that is a problem, why?" Rowen glared at Sage.

"Because I wasn't going to wash my hair." Sage shrugged.

"Well, think of it this way, you'll be more presentable, yes?" Rowen sighed as he picked up a goblet that he had been drinking out of moments before. He then walked over to the basin, filled the cup with water, and proceeded to dump it on Sage.

"Hey!" Sage exclaimed looking down at his wet body. Rowen suddenly regretted doing that. Now he had to stare at the golden boy, droplets of water running down his lean chest. Rowen would have given anything to take the blonde right there, but he knew better.

"Earth to Rowen." Rowen glanced up.

"Yes?" Sage sighed.

"I asked you to get me a towel." Rowen nodded.

"On it." Rowen stated as he ran off to go find a towel. He returned moments later and handed a baby-blue towel to the elf, who proceeded to dry himself off. Rowen couldn't take it, and had to turn away for fear of his hormones on the loose.

"My gosh, am I that bad looking?" Sage asked with a smile as he watched the archer who was turned away. Rowen blushed and turned around.

"No you aren't!" Sage rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt.

"Rowen, get over here and braid my hair." Rowen nodded and walked over to the blonde, as Sage led them to the bed. Sage sat patiently as Rowen braided his hair.

"Come on guys, its time to go! This is so cool, I get to eat among royalty." Sage and Rowen looked at Cye, who occupied the doorway.

"I see Quatre got you too." Sage pointed out at the knife wielders outfit. A baby blue that contrasted perfectly with the boy's soft complex. It was a robe with a white sash around the boy's thin waist. His auburn hair was pulled back with a baby blue strand of silk, though a few strands weren't long enough, so they fell in wisps across his face. The boy just smiled.

"Yeah, we had a blast! I was talking to Quatre about what it is like to be in love. He says that it is the best thing in the world! I wish I had someone…" The boy's voice hung for a moment, but then he grinned again. 

"Well, anyways, it's time to eat! Come on you two!" Cye grabbed them each by an arm and dragged them off.

~~~***~~~

"So, Touma, what is it that you are looking for?" Quatre asked between bites. Rowen paused before answering.

"Something that is woven in silk, wrapped in crystals, and covered in blue of the palest shade." Quatre thought for a moment, but nothing came to his mind.

"Well, I'm sorry old friend, but I have no idea."

"The fountain." Trowa stated as the entire table turned to look at him.

"What was that love?" Quatre asked as Trowa looked intently at the blonde.

"The fountain out in the front. The one that holds the holy water."

"But Trowa! You know that I cannot disturb the holy water! No one can!" Trowa shrugged. Unlike his lover, he found that nothing but the small blonde himself was holy.

"I think that is what it is." Trowa stated as he went back to his food. Quatre stomped his foot in frustration.

"This is such an annoyance." He muttered as Rowen shrugged.

"Now Quatre, You know that I don't like you worrying. Ever since the death of the King himself, you have been overdoing everything. Now, for your sake, why don't we wait until tomorrow to pursue this?" Quatre nodded slowly.

"That is a good idea. So, umm…. How did you meet everyone?" Quatre asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Sage saved me. I told you about Talpa, well, on a walk through the forest on the outskirts of Escaldia, he took me prisoner. Since. As you know, I don't get my powers till the 10th, he cast a spell on he that bestowed me in the body of a unicorn."

"Pegasus." Sage added.

"Do shut up!" Rowen exclaimed as Sage shut his mouth.

"Well, anyways, before I was interrupted, He was draining my powers away, well, except I didn't have any powers at that time, when Sage saved me." Sage smiled.

"And I was the one who met Cye and Ryo. Rowen pissed me off, I mean..." He blushed at his rather blunt language in front of the prince, and corrected himself.

"Rowen upset me and I ended up running into Cye and Ryo, who befriended me." Ryo grinned.

"I was the one who found Kento!" Ryo then took the time to go into an elaborate tale about how he heard Kento while they had been on their way to save Sage's "mommy", and that Kento had hurt himself, and that he had saved Kento (Never once mentioning that Sage was the one who healed Kento, but Sage didn't seem to mind) and went farther into Sage's capture then the elf would have wanted.

"Umm, Ryo, I don't think they need to know about my capture." Sage stated a Ryo began to pout.

"But you being shirtless leads to Master summoning a monster with a big "Boom!"" Sage slapped his forehead but silenced. By the near end of the dinner, Ryo had also explained (As well as he knew) About the party, their encounter with Zechs, their meeting with Sage's father, and so forth. Finally Ryo finished, and Cye decided then and there to change the subject.

"So, Quatre, Trowa, how did you meet?" Quatre smiled as he took Trowa's hand in his smaller one.

"Well, actually, I first saw him when he was a clown at a fair." Ryo's eyes widened as he screamed.

"NOT THE CLOWNS!!!!!!" He yelled as he leapt to his feet and bolted out of the room, doll in hand. Quatre looked nervously at Cye.

"Why did Ryo just go screaming out of the room?" Cye sighed.

"Ryo has a horrible phobia of clowns. I'm sorry for his behavior. I'll go talk to him." 

"Me too!" Kento added. Quatre nodded as they excused themselves to go find the demon before he got himself lost in the castle.

"Well, Quatre, it has been a pleasure to see you again, but I must get some rest. To be truthful, Sage needs it as well." Sage glanced up from the table where his head had been resting.

"Rowen, I'm not tired!" He groaned as Rowen grabbed him by the waist and hauled him to his feet.

"Don't mind him Quatre, he is a bit, stubborn." Sage glared up at the boy.

"And damn proud of it Mr. Smart ass." Rowen glowered, but he ended up smiling instead with s short laugh.

"You remember exactly what was said when we first met, don't you?" Rowen asked as Sage grinned.

"Wow! You do magic and you're an elf! Cool!"

"Hey!" Rowen exclaimed. Sage laughed.

"Well sorry, but that is what you said to me!" 

"I was stupid, you don't have to rub it in!" Sage was making him sound like an idiot in front of his oldest friend.

"Yes I do!" Sage retorted with a laugh, as he pranced out of the room. Rowen was about to follow him when Quatre called for the fellow prince to return.

"Touma, I thought you told me long ago that you'd never go with another man?" Quatre's eyes danced with laughter as Rowen's face turned scarlet.

"I am not with Sage!" 

"That's not what it looks like." Quatre teased.

"But don't worry. I believe that you aren't with him… yet." Rowen glared at his best friend.

"Quatre, be glad that you have Trowa or I just might have killed you by now." Quatre rolled aqua eyes as Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Come on Touma, walk on the wild side! Be different! Have fun! Bet you it feels better too." Rowen's face couldn't get any redder.

"Are you OK Touma? You look a little flushed." Quatre was grinning more then Trowa had ever seen the boy. Quatre stood up and walked over to Rowen, prancing around the other boy.

"Sage and Touma sitting in a tree, k. i. s. s. i. n. g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage." Quatre didn't expect for Rowen to hit him upside the head.

"Be quiet. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that I'll be going back to my room that I share with my friend, Sage." Rowen stuck out his tongue and waltzed out of the room.

~~~***~~~

"Marieh!" The angel woman flew high above the sky, her eyes sealed shut, wings glowing with a bright gold aura.

"Four Elementals there may be,

But the deepest power flows within me,

My body is sacrificed but my soul lives on,

The world keeps going, day turns to dawn,

Water as pure and virgin as I,

Fire as strong and sure…."

"Don't do it!" The man called out again, but the angel continued speaking.

"Race through the endless winds of time,

Earth as green as the freshest trees,

Light course through my veins,

Give me strength and guide my WAY!" She screamed the end of the poem as she burst into light. Four dragons's on her apposing sides each sending her a ray of light, each in their elemental colors. She screamed as they all embedded in her, and moments later a stream of pure white light flowed from within her, slamming into an alter at the front of the temple they stood before. Below the alter lay the body of Talpa, still clad in full armor. The men, there were two standing side-by-side, watched as a translucent prism formed around the body. Finally it shrunk into a small sphere, and the woman came tumbling from the sky, the wings now gone.

He, Sage, watched on from where he stood, until he realized that the scene had changed, if ever so slightly. Instead of the woman, Marieh falling, it was him. And now there were more then two people on the ground. Rowen, Cye, Kento, Ryo, all of them were there. He watched as he fell into Rowen's arms. But then the scene faded into nothingness, and Sage was once again lying in bed, Rowen's sleeping form in the bed next to his own. Sage sighed, what that was about he didn't know. He sighed. This was too complicated. He sighed and forced himself to try to go back to sleep. But unfortunately it failed, and he lay restless and sleepless for the rest of the night.

~~~***~~~

"The fountain of the holy water. I never thought that I'd actually get to see it." Cye stated in awe as he stared at the fountain with a statue of an angel as the centerpiece.

"Quatre, may I please tack some of the water?" Rowen asked as Quatre gave a heavy sigh.

"My heart says no, but my mind tells me that it is the only way. Do it, but I cannot watch. I just pray that the gods do not curse you." Rowen nodded as he took the goblet that he had used earlier and dunked it into the clear water. The moment he pulled it out though, the ground began to shake.

"Shit!" Rowen exclaimed as his vision faded into darkness.

To be continued…

I'm almost done with this thing already! I am so proud! Its one of the longest things that I've ever written, except this one Final Fantasy 7 fic, but I won't go into that. Anyways, off to work on the others… again. Oh well, it's fun! Ja ne! Oh! One more thing that I find to be very gross, but I learned? Royalty in the medieval days took showers 3 times a YEAR. **/***Shudder*/ Well, anyways, another bit of useless information from the peanut gallery! Now, ja ne!


	8. For Never Was a Story Of More Woe

These are the last two chapters (The other one has an epilogue too) So I just wanted to warn you. They're short for the lack of me being able to write a decent fighting scene, especially a magic one. And, /*Cowers*/ Please don't kill me! I'm cowering in advance. And for that fact that I have a brain and don't want to be killed, this one I'm posting with the last chapter. Well, enjoy. (Or actually, most likely not)

The Mage's Tale

Chapter 8- For Never Was a Story Of More Woe

When Rowen awoke, it was in a place that he was pretty sure that he had never been in. He stood in front of an alter set deep within a tall chapel. He glanced around and noticed to his relief that he was not the only one of his friends here. Sage, Kento, Ryo, and Cye were all resting in the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness. 

"Sage! Cye! Ryo! Kento!" He called out as he ran over towards Cye. But he was stopped in his tracks by a sudden bolt of lightening flying in front of his face. He froze to prevent himself from being struck as it whizzed by his head. He jerked around to face his attacker, and realized that it was, in fact, Talpa. 

"What is the meaning of this? I am not 16 yet? Why was I taken here?"Rowen demanded as he leapt out of the way of another take, taking to the ground with a graceful roll.

"Rowen! This is a different plain! Her you are 16!" Rowen turned to see Kento up, wide-awake and helping.

"Well, what about the fact that we don't have all the things that the Summoner need?" Rowen felt something slam into him, knocking him out of an oncoming fireball.

"Prince, you really should be more careful." Ryo stated with a grin, as he crawled off of Rowen and helped the other boy to his feet.

"Actually dear boy, I do believe that you have all that you need." A highly feminine voice claimed. Rowen turned in confusion to the owner of the voice.

"Sage?" Rowen asked as the boy who was knelling on the ground glanced up with bright, baby blue eyes.

"Actually, Marieh. Pleasure to meet you." She/he stood up, stretching thin limbs.

"It feels so good to have a body once more. Though it is a man, so I guess I can't say that it is that great." 

"Who are you and what are you doing with Sage?" Rowen demanded as the woman laughed in her high-pitched voice.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I needed to use him. Oh, by the way, hope you aren't too attached." Rowen glared at her at the moment he was yanked to the ground and out of the way of yet another bolt of magic.

"Rowen, friend, you really need to get better about that. You're the White Mage, not us. Now just tell me when you'll need me, and I'll get on the summoning." Rowen smiled at the Brit that had just saved him.

"Thanks Cye." Cye smiled.

"This is the battle for humanity. Anytime." Rowen grinned as he jumped back to his feet. Though curiosity was killing him about what this thing possessing Sage was, he had more important things to do, such as save the world. He focused all his energy, his strength, anything of the smallest amount of power that he could muster, into his magic. He had never used magic before, and this was a new experience for him. Suddenly, something flashed deep within him. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth… Light. With outstretched hands, he sent a beam of pure white light hurdling towards Talpa. He watched as the armor-clad man was sent reeling backwards, with a surprised cry. 

"Cye! Now!"

"But I don't have the earth…" Sage smiled as he/she tugged of the emerald ring that he had received from King Trieze in what seemed like an eternity ago. With a laugh, she tossed it to the boy.

"There you go boy! That was what was keeping your friend from casting magic. Poor boy." She mused as Cye fumbled to catch the ring. After regaining control of himself, Cye closed his eyes.

"Poison blow,

Winds of fate,

Breeze of the dead,

Breath of hate,

Fear of destruction,

Dragon of Strata,

I summon thee!"

"Blazing Inferno, 

Fire of death,

Daughter of danger,

Doll of deceit, 

Flame of oblivion,

Dragon of Wildfire, 

I summon thee!"

"Liquid substance,

Pure as gold,

Translucent glass,

Aged since the old,

Virgin and fresh,

Dragon of Torrent,

I summon thee!"

"Life and death,

Old and new,

Foliage surroundings,

Green and blue,

Mother Nature,

Dragon of Hardrock,

I summon thee!"

Cye fell to his knee's panting. With the strength he had left, he brought his head up to watch the arrival of the dragons. Never had he seen creatures of such beauty and grace. One by one they came, first the one of the Firmament, who stood tale and proud as he waited for his companions, deep azure scales covering his form.

Next was the Dragon of Fire, who was smaller and younger then the other, bright blue eyes filled with curiosity, red scales brighter then even a normal crimson dragon, hinting that he was but a hatchling.

Next was the coming of the water dragon, who seemed almost more a serpent then a dragon, scales bright blue, wings long and slippery. He was the largest so far in size, not necessarily in height, falling short of the Air dragon. He seemed to be the eldest, which showed in his calm behavior.

The last one to arrive was the earth dragon, who though they seemed to be older then the Dragon of the flame, was much smaller in size. Though most of its body was green, true to its element, shocks of hair that ran down the scaly back of the creature were bright orange. They watched as Sage perked up, and ran over to the dragons. They looked on in disgust as she/he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I am in a guys body. I know I smell weird, all guys do, but you're just going to have to live with it, OK?" With annoyed sighs, the dragons complied.

"Well, I guess this is my cue!" The others watched as he/she knelt on the ground, face twisted in concentration. Suddenly, with a giant leap, she/he went flying into the air, long, feathery wings sprouting out of his back just bellow the shoulder blades. Light shimmered around the figure, as the silhouette became clear. With eyes sealed shut, hair billowing behind him, though there was no breeze to do it, Sage stood tall, fluttering above them. With a deep breath, he/she began to speak.

"Four Elementals there may be,

But the deepest power flows within me,

My body is sacrificed but my soul lives on,

The world keeps going, day turns to dawn,

Water as pure and virgin as I,

Fire as strong and sure as me,"

"Don't do it!" Rowen called out, but Sage continued speaking.

"Race through the endless winds of time,

Earth as green as the freshest trees,

Light course through my veins,

Give me strength and guide my WAY!" 

Rowen watched in horror as Sage's body gathered strength from the dragons, and their powers flowed into him. With a pain-filled scream, the light that had filled him only moments before shot out from deep within his chest, strait at Talpa's crumpled form. A crystal prism formed around the armored man, each color shining in the glass. Finally it shrunk into a tiny orb, rolling to Cye's feet. 

"SAGE!" Rowen screamed as the wings dissipated and Sage's body was falling. He ran towards the falling boy, and managed to catch him before he was crushed on the ground.

"Sage! Talk to me!" Rowen exclaimed, clutching the body to him. Sage's eyes were sealed shut, his body limp and drenched in blood, the wings disappearance having left along gashed along the boys back. Rowen pressed his face to the boy's chest, tears pouring down his narrow face. And then it dawned on him. Reality struck in harsh ways.

Sage was dead.

To be continued…

/*Ducks flying, pointy objects*/ don't kill me! Keep reading, keep reading! Ahhhhh!!!!!!! /* Is chased away by angry readers*/ HELP!!!!!!!!


	9. When Darkness Falls To Light

# The Mage's Tale

Chapter 9- When Darkness Falls To Light

Ryo didn't like this one bit. Master was crying, the Prince was crying, Tinker bell was crying, and Sage was dead. There was nothing fair about this. Ryo glanced down at the blue haired boy who was clutching the broken body tightly to his chest. And it was then that tears swelled up in Ryo's eyes. Sure, he could talk to the dead, but it wasn't the same. He wanted Sage back, and he wanted him back, NOW. With a slight sniffle, he uttered a few, delicate words that flowed on the tip of his tongue.

"I wish… I wish…. I wish that Sage wasn't dead!" With awe, through tear-filled eyes, Ryo watched as Kento's tiny body began to glow, along with the dead form of Sage.

"What the?" Kento asked as he trembled in fear, not understanding what was happening. He yelped as the light around him burst. It didn't hurt, but it surprised the tiny being with the loud, sudden noise. Rowen watched in awe at the glowing figure in his arms. And was brought to more shock when the body moaned and long lashes fluttered open revealing pale violet orbs.

"Sage!" He cried out, pulling the startled boy closer then before.

"What just happened?" Sage asked in a tired voice, wondering why Rowen was crying and holding him, but not minding the intimate touch in the slightest.

"Oh my god! You died, but now you're back, and, and I love you, and I thought that I'd never see you again, and don't you ever do that to me again!" Sage was confused, and startled, and pleased with what the boy had just said.

"You… you… love me?" Rowen glared at the other boy through reddened eyes.

"Of course I love you, you blonde idiot! I've loved you since I met you if you haven't noticed!"

"Actually, I hadn't." Sage said with a matter of fact tone, earning him yet another glare from the other boy.

"It was so obvious! I love you, and I have for a long while, and you know finally notice!"

"Well, you could have been a little bit more subtle. I mean, with all that teasing me, and putting me in really bad situations, it was just SO obvious that you like me." Sage began to speak again, but was silenced by the soft lips of the archer. Ryo turned to Cye and Kento.

"Kento, if you could choose, would you be human, or small fairy?" Kento looked on oddly.

"Why do you ask."? 

"Just wondering." Kento finally nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would. I've always wondered what it would be like to be big." Ryo grinned.

"I wish that Kento was human sized so that Master won't be lonely!" 

"Wait a minute! Ryo!" Cye began as he watched the tiny fairy grow into a full-grown boy. Kento stared down at his body in awe.

"Look Gepetto, I'm a real live boy!" He exclaimed, flapping his wings. Still had them. Cye watched the other boy in awe. Though he had never had feelings for the fairy, obviously, he now decided that he was having a change of heart. He couldn't believe how muscular the boy was, a large grin plastered on the fairy's face.

"Is Master happy with what Ryo has done?" Cye nodded slowly, eyes never leaving the now human like boy.

"Ryo, your master is VERY happy." Cye murmured. Ryo grinned. He did well. He turned to look at the other pair, Sage turning a lovely shade of blue from lack of air, Rowen's lips pressed firmly on the other boy's. Ryo smiled. So this was how it would all come to an end. And they didn't even thank him. But for once, he didn't mind not getting the credit. He was just glad that everyone was happy. And with a smile, he disappeared from site, to leave the others alone.

The End

Epilogue- The Name Game

Sage was content. That was about the perfect word to describe him at the moment. Utterly, utterly content. And he was. He was lying perfectly between his lover's legs, both comfortable on the couch. Rowen's arms hung lazily across Sage's mid-section, and the blonde boy's head was set on Rowen's stomach. One of Rowen's slender legs was wrapped around one of Sage's, the other propped up to keep the blonde from slipping of the furniture.

Kento sat in a wooden chair in the corner of the room, the smaller body of the former Summoner resting on his lap. Kento's arms were wrapped around his lover's thin waist, His wings stuck painfully between his own body and the wood of the chair. But he'd live. All that mattered to him at the moment was Cye.

Ryo, unlike the others, was paired with no one, due to the fact that he was only 9, well, 10 in a month as he so pleasantly enjoyed ranting about. He instead made it his job to bug Mia and Anubis, who had, on a whim, basically adopted the demon-child.

"Mommy, daddy! Where did she come from? Huh huh huh?" Mia sighed as she held the newborn child in her arms. The tiny body was only about a day old, with bright red hair like both of her parents.

"Ryo, I told you to ask daddy."

"What!?" Anubis cried as Mia grinned at him.

"Well dear, I just went through childbirth. The least that you could do is tell your new son where babies come from." Ryo grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Where do they come from? Huh huh huh?" Anubis sighed.

"I'll tell you later son." Ryo's faced formed a pout.

"But I want to know now!" Anubis groaned. Sage shifted on his lover's stomach, and Rowen had to force back his moan. Sage was hitting where he should not have been hitting. Sage laughed, well aware of the problems Rowen was facing.

"Aww, are you Ok love? Is something bothering you?" Sage's elfin eyes danced with delight as he received a menacing glare from Rowen.

"Damn right. But Ryo and a baby are in the room." Sage laughed.

"Well, that's not my problem."

"It's your problem now." Rowen hissed.

"And as the King of Escaldia, I demand that you do what I want." He whispered close enough for only Sage to hear, and possibly Ryo, due to the demon's extra-sensitive hearing.

"And what I want is to take you know." Sage's eyes widened as Rowen knocked the blonde to the floor.

"But Rowen! I ache!" Rowen grinned as he picked up Sage.

"Well now you'll regret teasing me."

"Not again, Horny bastard." Sage groaned as Rowen carried him out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Kento mused.

"So, Mia, what are you going to name the baby?" Cye finally asked as Mia turned to Ryo, then the baby, and then back to Cye. She smiled.

"I think I'll name her…. Suzunagi."

_The End_

_ _

Party time! I finished it! Go me! And I've only worked on it for about two weeks! /*Does little happy dance at having finally finished*/ Well, I guess this means I'll be doing heavy duty on "The Others" And after I finish that I will go into a writing depression for lack of anything else to write. Or get another idea, I tend to get those a lot. By the way, I would have easily had what /*Cough*/ ShadowMoon so thoroughly enjoyed in "Through Thick and Thin" happen to Sage, again, but in the final poem, it makes mention that "Water as Virgin and pure as I." Sage couldn't have been the last summon had he not been a virgin. Well, I finished my first really long thing! Go me! Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well, ja ne!


End file.
